Athanasia
by iBubba
Summary: Athanasia is a Spartan, but what happens when Sparta gets some unwanted visitors? Was Athanasia the only victim? More themes than friendship/adventure. Warning: Vampires! : OOC Cannon Couples ExB CxE AxJ ExR
1. Welcome to Sparta

**Okie err'body! I am sooo happy if your reading this!! because that means your about to read my story!!! it will be worth your while i swear to jeebus!!! at least i hope so!! ;)**

**this has sooo many more themes than just adventure and friendship!!! TRUST ME!!!!! :P **

**this stroy is just waaaaay to long and too many nooks and crannies and twists and turns to summarize properly so i apologize :) you will LOVE LOVE LOVE IT!!!! i know i do****!!!**

**so please my good people, enjoy this spartan story, for i know it will give my great pleasure shall i find it gives _you _great pleasure.**

**:P lolololol! BTW!!! JUST like in the movie! the people speaking will sound like they did in the movie, with their little british accents okie? okie!**

**REFRENCES WHILE READING:**

**PASTAS- open courtyard in the back or front of a home with a columned entranceway.**

**GYNAECEUM - master bedroom.**

**KLISMOS - chair with curved back and legs with cushions or animal skins usually placed over it. made for comfort. **

**DRACHMAE - money used in ancient greece. Like a dollar bill. Obol is like ten cents. **

**ENJOY!!! :D**

* * *

**Anathasia's POV**

"Athanasia!" I heard my mother call from the gynaeceum, the master bedroom. **(pronounced: Athan-asia ~ like the continent~ lol)**

I quickly ran from my bench in the pastas I was picking flowers from and to my parents gynaeceum. I saw my mother sitting in her klismos spinning wool, preparing to make a new tunic for father when he returns home. He always returns home, all Spartan's do. He is now in yet another small battle with Athens. How we all hate Athens here in Sparta. Father says they are utterly jealous of us because we are taught to be brave and strong at a young age. They are not.

"Yes, Mother?" I asked. She looked up at me and smiled. Unlike most other Spartan families, my family and I are very close. Yet I cannot deny the excitement I have for my upcoming birthday. My seventh birthday. That's when I can go to the school of my sisterhood, where i will be taught to be a spartan woman. It's exciting, I know!

"Could you do your mother a great favor and buy more grapes and figs from the market?" She asked sweetly. I knew she could not make it to the market, she was nearly nine months pregnant with my mother and fathers second child. And my first sibling!

"Of course, Mother." I said walking up to her to get coins. She handed me about ten drachmea and a few obols.

"And also some more bread, Athanasia." She requested.

"Yes, Mother."

I then left our little home. We were not middle class people, though. We were citizens of Sparta, well Mother was anyway, but I know I will be one day. That, and the fact that Father was a soldier and was able to live at home when he wasn't at battle, we had more than enough money. For Spartan men were not allowed to live at home until they were thirty, Father is now thrity-three. Before that, him and Mother would have to meet secretly, as do all of the other men with wives that were not yet thirty.

Oh, Father. How I miss him so much! It had only been a month since he had been away, but I know Mother was missing him as well. Like I said before, we are a close family. But we would never, _ever_ admit that to any other Spartan or show it to anyone. For love, my dear friend, is a sign of weakness.

*F*O*R*S*P*A*R*T*A*

I made it to the market in good time, for it was still afternoon and women and any young children are not allowed in the market until afternoon. I went to the stand that had various fruits on it, and picket out the grapes and figs that looked best, we couldn't have Mother getting sick since she is pregnant. I certaintly don't want my new brother or sister to be left in the wildnerness to die.

When a new Spartan is born, a few of the soldiers come to your home and inspect the child, like a physical test. If the child is disformed in any way, ill-looking, or just plain weak...they leave the child on the hillside to die. Just an infant! But, it's Spartan lore. Only the strongest are Spartan's, therfore, only the strongest live.

As I was handing the man behind the stand the coins, I heard a woman gasp from behind me. I turn around and she is smiling at something off to the west. I follow her gaze, only to gasp myslelf. For right infront of my eyes, I see our dear Spartan's marching there way home! Father's back!

I quickly run to the baker, and grab a loaf of freshly made bread. I gave the baker the correct amount of coins, then I run as fast I can with the newly bought items in my hand to our home.

I bursted through the door, quickly dropping the fruit and bread on a nearby table.

"Mother! Mother!" I yelled. She waddled around the corner with a concerned look on her face and her toga flapping open on the side, her belt in her hand. I giggled.

"Mother, Father's home! I saw the Spartan's marching home from the west!" A smile spread across my beautiful mother's face.

"Oh, Athanasia! Quickly, help me with my belt, I can't reach behind me because of this ginormous belly!" I giggled.

"Of course, Mother." I quickly tied the belt around her and just as I finished the front door burst open.

"Kalligeneia!!" My father's booming voice echoed in our small home. **(pronounced: Kal-ih-geh-naya)**

My mother squealed!

"Stelios!!" She shouted and waddled to my father's waiting arms. **(pronounced: Steel-ee-ohs)**

"Athanasia! You've gotten taller!" I giggled and jumped into his arms.

"I've missed you so much, Father! I'm so happy you're back!" I hugged around his neck, as I was perched on his hip. As I pulled back, I noticed a bandage was covering his eye that was most definately not there before. "Father, what happened to you're eye?"

"Oh, that little scratch? Just those damn Athenians." He laughed. I giggled along with him.

"Kalligeneia, are you well to go to the Courtyard? King Leonidas has requested all of Sparta to come feast as a weloming for the soldiers." Father said with a massive grin upon his face. How my father loved food! I coudln't help but giggle.

"Of course, Stelios! You're lucky I just put on my toga." She smirked as she headed for the door, my and Father followed her out the door. And so we walked back to the courtyard infront of the King and Queen's home near the market.

Once we got there I saw a table was placed right in the middle of the courtyard. It was _huge!!!_

"Father? Can all of Sparta really fit at this one table?" Just as I asked the soldiers brought in two more tables.

"Now we can." He chuckled, then kissed the top of my head before walking over to where King Leonidas was standing with Queen Gorgo by his side.

"My good king! It's quite a feast we are having tonight, is it not?" Father asked, standing next to Leonidas.

"Of course, Stelios! What kind of King would I be if I let my soldiers starve!" The two joked while Mother and I went to stand next to Queen Gorgo.

"Hello, Kalligeneia. Christ, that baby must be due any moment!" Gorgo chuckled. Mother laughed.

"It feels like it, Your Majesty." She said politely.

"Gorgo, Kalligeneia. Gorgo." The Queen said, smiling.

"Of course...Gorgo." I could tell Mother was uncomfortable calling the Queen by her real name. I knew she thought it was a sign of disrespect. So, I giggled. Gorgo looked down at me and giggled, too.

"Hello, Athanasia! My, you have grown since the last time I saw you! You, My Dear, will be a marvelous Spartan woman, I can tell." She said kindly.

"Thank you so much, My Queen!" I had one of the biggest smiles on my face as I leaped froward into the Queens arms. She laughed merrily as she hugged me back.

"I just know, Athanasia," The Queen started, "that you will be forever remembered in Spartan history. For you, My Sweet, will live up to your name. Athanasia means 'immortal' does it not?" She asked, perching me on her hip. I nodded shyly, slightly blushing.

"You, as well as every other Spartan here today, will be forever remembered as the bravest. The nobelest and the strongest. We will be immortal. Just. Like. You." I was blushing deeply now from The Queen's compliments. I couldn't be happier, and I'm pretty sure my face will break any moment because my smile is so big!

"Thank you for your kind words, My Queen. I will take them to my heart." I said as she set me down.

"Let's feast, My Queen." Leonidas said taking hold of Gorgo's hand and leading her to the head of the table.

Leonidas and Gorgo didn't get two feet away when Mother let out a cry of suprise. Father immediatly went to her side to see what the problem was. Gorgo and Leonidas turned around as well.

"Oh Christ," Mother said, "the child is coming, Stelios. Now!" She said as she groaned in pain. Gorgo rushed up to my mother and took hold of her elbow, leading her to the Queen and King's home.

"I told you the child would come any moment." She laughed.

"I'll take you to your word next time, Milady." My mother giggled through her pain. But that wasn't uncommon for Spartan women to not show there pain. We are suposed to be trained to not care about the pain, ignore it. Like the stories I hear when we have festivals in the courtyard. One is of a young boy around ten years of age. He is in the school of his brotherhood, and there you have to hunt for you food when you are not served it, even when you are seved it, it's still in very small portions, to teach the boys to steal without being caught. If they were caught they were beaten. Therefore, when the young boy was preparing to eat the fox he had just hunted and saw the gaurds coming, he stuffed the fox in his tunic. He didn't utter a word, not even blink an eye as the fox ate through his stomache instead of simply telling the gaurds and getting beaten.

*F*O*R*S*P*A*R*T*A*

Five hours later a new Spartan was born. It was a boy. I had a little brother!

Queen Gorgo let out a big breath.

"You have a beautiful baby boy, Kalligeneia and Stelios." She complimented kindly.

"Thank you Gorgo." Father said, "But Leonidas, do you think he will pass the physical inspection? I don't think I will be able to handle it if not." My father looked pained at the thought of losing a son.

"Stelios," Leonidas started, "I personally think that..." he hesitated. Oh no! Please, Leonidas, don't say he won't pass! I beg of you!

"I think he will excell in the inspection." Leonidas smiled broadly. I giggled and Mother and Father chuckled.

"Thank you, Leonidas." Father said, relieved.

"Just look at the boy!" Leonidas shouted, "He just looks couragious! But as well as a large heart." He smiled sincerely at my parents. I was looking down at my new baby brother.

"Thaddaios." I whispered to the infant in my arms. **(pronounced: Tha-dayose)**

"What was that Athanasia?" Father asked.

"I said Thaddaios." I said louder. "It means couragious and large-hearted, does it not?" I asked the adults around me.

"Yes. Yes it does. Very good, Young One." Gorgo said. I nodded appreciatevly at My Queen.

"It's Perfect." Mother said. "I love that name, Stelios. Don't you?" She turned around to look at him. For he was kneeling behind the chair she was sitting in. I was to their left, and then Leonidas, then Gorgo. We were in a little circle.

"Yes, My Love. I do think it fits him perfectly." He smiled at me, and kissed the top of my head.

That's when the infant inspector decided to grace us with his presence.

"Zosimos." Leonidas said as a greeting. No one really like the old man. He throws out people's children in the wildness to die!

Zosimos means 'likely to survive'. Ironic? I thought so.

Zosimos walked straight to Thaddaios, ignoring the King completely. How rude of him!

He picked up my brother and held him near his face he twist and turned him for about ten minutes before he set him back in Mother's arms.

"Your child is blessed by the gods. He survives." He kind of smiled then left the way he came.

"Thaddaios." Leonidas started, "Welcome to Sparta."

My name is Athanasia Andronika and I am a Spartan.

* * *

**oi! did you like it? I hope so! this was just an introduction type thing! more info in the next chapter as we get more into things! **

**NAME TRANSLATIONS: **

**Athanasia - immortal**

**Kalligeneia - beauty-born or born-beauty**

**Stelios - pillar, meaning tough/strong**

**Thaddaios - Couragious and large-hearted**

**Zosimos - likely to survive/ survivor**

**Leonidas - lion-like**

**Gorgo - grim **

**Andronika - victory of a man/warrior**

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own and 300 themes, Queen Gorgo or King Leonidas or Stelios sadly. :( lol! but i do own my versions of them ;) **

**how about we press this green button....**

**;)**

**you know you want to...**

**go on...**

**you can do it...**

**l l**

**l l**

**V**


	2. Xerxes

**:) i don't know if anyone is even reading this story right now! i just LOVE LOVE LOVE spartan stuff that much! :D i have a whole good (albeit complex) plot set out and ready to go, sooooo.... all i really have to do it write the chapters when i have the time, because school is gonna start like....tomorrow! oh crap.....i had no idea, i didn't sleep last night ;P oops!**

**please please please R&R!!! it would mean the world to me! ;P**

* * *

**Athanasia's POV**

"Sapphira! What are you doing!?" I furiously asked my friend. We had just been racing up and down the length of the barracks of our school of sisterhood, when she stopped. Understand my utter surprise when she turns around and starts walking towards the boy's school of brotherhood! She would get punished for such an act! God knows what type of punishment my dear friend would receive, that's why I must stop her. **(Sapphira pronounced: Saff-eera)**

"Calm yourself, Athanasia. I just want to get a closer look at what activities they partake." She said with a mischievous smile lighting up her face. Sapphira was always one for trouble making, and our trainers did not like it one bit! For in Sparta one of the lore's, if not the most important, is obedience. Sapphira did not like that lore.

"You will get punished _so _badly, Sapphira!" I tried to reason with her, to get her to understand that this was not right.

"Well then I will presume you will, too. For you are following me, 'O Wise One." She teased. I had to giggle at her joke, but then I gasped. Heavens! I _was_ following her to the boys brotherhood! Before I could run away she grabbed my wrist in an iron hold, and dragged me with her. Well, damn.

I had known Sapphira for just over 7 years now. We had first met the very first day I came here to this school of sisterhood. She is a year older than me, so she had already been there a year.

_flashback_

_I had just walked in to my school of sisterhood and it was most definitely not what I was expecting. It wasn't the cleanest of places, and it smelled of sweat and leftover rotten fruit. _

_We each were assigned a bed, that looked - and felt - like a big rock. I learned later that this is to get used to not having luxury, to toughen you up. _

_I had just gotten to the dining hall, and I was utterly famished from today's activities. For even if it was your first day, you were still required to participate in the training. _

_After I was served and went to sit back down, I finally looked down to see what I was going to eat. I was surprised no bugs flew into my mouth, for it was hanging wide open! This could not be right! This amount of food would barely fill a young dog! I looked around to see everyone eating their food greedily, all of theirs the same amount as my own. _

_"Surprised?" A girl said who had just plopped down next to me. She was quite pretty. She had black hair that went down to the the middle of her back. It was in a long braid and draped over her left shoulder. Her eyes were vibrant ocean blue, which was quite rare for Spartan's. A big contrast to my slightly curly brown hair and brown eyes. I was plain. _

_"Yes." I said to the stranger. "I'm Athanasia." I said politely._

_"Sapphira, and don't worry about the food portions. It's always hard in the beginning, you will get used to it." She said digging in to her supper. _

_That, was the beginning of a brilliant friendship._

_End of flashback_

I was pulled out of my thinking by Sapphira skidding to a stop in front of the little wooden gate separating the two schools. I often came over here to look out at the boys training, for sometimes I would catch a glimpse of Thaddaios and wave. He was only in his first year of school, so I new it was tough for him, especially him being a boy. The boy's were trained at least ten times harder than the girl's.

"Look away, Athanasia." Sapphira said calmly. I looked at her and saw she was looking at something on the boys side with a tough mask on her face. I tried to follow her gaze but she quickly grabbed my hand and started to tow away. Lucky for me, though, I had built quite a bit of muscle and tore away from her grasp. I turned around, only to gasp in complete shock and horror.

I saw Thaddaios. Being beaten by a few of the older boys. I knew they did horrid things such as that over there, but it was terrible seeing it happen with your own eyes, much less it being my baby brother.

Tears started to silently stream down my face as I watched them beat my seven year old brother. I quickly wiped them away. Crying is a weakness, and Sparta has no mercy for weakness.

I turned away and walked past Sapphira and her eyes, all full of pity for me.

"That happens to everyone. Thaddaios is no different." I muttered as I walked past her and to the dining hall for dinner.

If Mother would have seen that, she would have been hysterical.

I miss Mother and Father terribly. It has been seven long years since I have seen them last. I still remember the day I left my home.

_Flashback_

_"Athanasia, you listen to me." Father said strictly. "When you return home, you _will_ return a Spartan woman. Understand?"_

_"Of course, Father. I will not return home a middle class nor a slave, but a woman of freedom." I said with fierceness lacing my tone. _

_"Just like I taught you." Mother said proudly._

_"Go on, Athanasia." My father said, pushing me towards the door of our home. _

_I quickly hugged my brother of three months and left my home, but couldn't resist and looked back, only to be heart-broken by the fact Mother had tears streaming down her beautiful face. _

_End Flashback_

Ever since I have worked my absolute hardest trying to fulfill my promise to Mother and Father.

*F*O*R*S*P*A*R*T*A*

The next morning we were woken up at dawn, like every other previous morning. Outside, you could here the Spartan soldiers yelling at the boys, like every other previous morning.

I quickly put on my toga, with help from Sapphira and Xanthe, another dear friend of mine. **(Pronounced: Zan-thee) **Once we were ready, we walked to the dining hall for our even smaller breakfast.

"What's wrong, Xanthe?" Sapphira asked. I looked over at Xanthe and her face was one of sadness.

"Nothing," she responded. "Never mind, there is something wrong. Something terribly, utterly, _excruciatingly _wrong." Cue the sigh. Xanthe was always one for overly exaggerating things.

"So tell us!" I don't really have alot of patience...

She looked at us closely before leaning in, we did the same so we were all huddled together. She then whispered as soft as she could the 'terrifying' news.

"Xerxes."

* * *

**Did i leave you on a cliffy? :P No. because there is no 'you'.... no one is reading this..... i'm talking to noooo one....... just me and my compooter- no! its not even MY computer, it's my moms! ...pathetic............ im using too many periods aren't i? is this amusing to you? the person that just so happened to stumble accross my story and think 'hmmmm i feel bad for this poor sucker, i think i'll just buckle up and hop on the bandwagon, mmmkay.'? i'm annoying myself now, ima go text my lovable boyfriend mmmkay :P looove you!**

--lissa :P

**JUST TO LET YOU KNOW!!!! **

**i loooove orange juice.  
**


	3. The Brave 300

**OMG!! thank you sooo much rubberduck697!! i really appreciate you reading and reviewwing and all your great advice! thanks! **

**i hope you enjoy the chapter! and that hopefully it makes sense! im trying to convey how honored a spartan feels to be a spartan. :P all spartans were very proud of where they came from and they had a tremendous joy for all things war. after all it was a war based country! you were born to be in the army! and they were all very very very proud of that. They took this very seriously and they just plain LOVED  sparta and the rules and ugh! i can't explain, just enjoy!**

**review please!**

**also, if you don't remember where the last chapter left off, Xanthe had some news to tell Sapphira and Athanasia that she was very excited to share. the last line of the last chapter was..... dun dun dun!!!! **

**"Xerxes."**

* * *

"What about Xerxes?" Sapphira, being the most curious, asked hastily.

Xanthe looked around, her dark brown eyes scanning for an unwanted listener.

"He believes him self to be a God-King. Can you believe it? He's out to conquer all of....well everything!" Xanthe hissed angrily.

"King Leonidas has yet to tell _anyone_ of this," she continued, "but I'm sure, being the magnificent and honored king he is, will confirm this shortly. Just you wait, my dears. Just you wait." She finished with a smug grin, proud she was the only one who knew this bit of information. Speaking of which...

"How do you know all of this, Xanthe?" Sapphira beat me to the question yet again.

"My Sister, Isidora, works for her majesty. She failed the test." Xanthe replied, her voice laced with remorse and grief for her sister I presume. It's always a shame to see a family member be removed into the middle class. **(PRONOUNCED: IZ-EH-DORA :P)**

"Did your sister tell you when Xerxes is planning on doing all of this?" I asked worriedly.

"No, but I have a feeling it's going to be very, _very_ soon."

*F*O*R*S*P*A*R*T*A*

For the whole day, our trainers worked us to the maximum, as per usual. Every now and again, I would steal glances with my brother and give him a warm smile. At least, I tried to give him one. I only see him but once every day at the most, though.

It wasn't until after our abnormally small supper, did I hear the clanking of shieilds and spears, and the rythm of heavy footsteps I would know anywhere. Our warriors. I rushed outside, as did all the other girls in my barrack, and looked at the small road that leads out of Sparta. It was there that we spotted our dear King Leonidas, with the accompaniment of his men, being stopped by the elders. We, being the girls, all rushed forward quietly to try and hear some of what they were speaking of. I had a feeling it was of Xerxes.

"My good king! My good king! The Oracle has spoken!" One Elder I knew as Apostolos began speaking first. His loud voice echoing through the quiet, tension filled night air. **(PRONOUNCED: APP-OH-STOLE-OHS)**

"The Ephors have spoken! There will be no war!" Shouted another Elder.

"Halt your soldiers, Leonidas! For no one has nor _will_ disobey the words of the Oracle! It is law!" Exclaimed yet another Elder.

"Not to worry, men." Started dear King Leonidas, "I've issued no such orders. I'm just here, out for a stroll, stretching my legs. These, uh, three hundred men here our just my personal bodygaurds."

I giggled quietly to myself. King Leonidas was a smart man. He may possibly get away with any circumstance the Gods might throw at him, and he could surpass it without even batting an eyelash.

I will be like that one day. After all, our trainers are training us to be the best Spartans we can be, and if I am not mistaken, Leonidas is the best Spartan we have had and shall ever be blessed to have. Sparta is truly lucky, for she was honored with a king that loves her like his own child.

I was taken out of my mental rambling by my favorite sound in the world. A noise that will forever be music to my ears. It was the beautiful sound of the swords and shields clanking together, and the steady rythm of our beautiful Spartan soldiers sandal covered feet, padding heavily accross the sandy pathway toward the East. Where the monstrosity known as Xerxes is sure to be waiting.

*F*O*R*S*P*A*R*T*A*

As the sun began to rise the next day, the excitement from last night began to drop as our dear Queen Gorgo gave us new information.

"And so, my Spartan children, Leonidas and his brave three hundred will fight for victory against an army so large, numbers cannot describe it. My husband, your king, will face Xerxes hordes with only his three hundred, not just for Sparta, but for ALL Greece and the promise this country owns!" Gorgo shouted with pure love for Sparta.

"HA-OOH!" We all shouted. Normally, only the soldiers and boys in training would do such a thing, but we were in training, too. Shouldn't we get to act like Spartan soldiers as well?

"Thank you, my loves." She dismissed before quickly down the sandy steps, and out of our little building.

After Queen Gorgo's little speech, we all went on as if it were any other day, and it was. Yet, I couldn't stop thinking about my father. Worrying about him and the other soldiers. I shouldn't, though. My father, as well as the rest, were Spartan's after all! They could handle anything, we were all _born_ to handle anything, with Spartan blood running through our veins.

I was running around the barracks as a warm up with Sappira by my side. She suddenly stopped. I slowed down and turned around to face her.

"What's the matter, Sapphira?" I asked hesitantly, as I saw the terrified look in her eyes and Spartan's don't get frightened.

"W...Whe...What?...Who? Oh my." She stuttered out before she completely dropped to the ground.

"Sapphira!" I shouted as I ran forward to catch her limp body. What could she have possibly of seen to make her _faint_!

Suddenly her eyes shot open! I jumped back a bit, taken back by her sudden movements.

"Come one, let's go!" She whisper yelled as she grabbed my hand and ran forward.

"Where are we going? Are you okay? What happened?" Zues, I was starting to sound like Sapphira with all my questions!

"I saw... I saw.. Well I don't know what I saw! But we're going to find out soon." Leave it to Sapphira to be curios enough to actually _want_ to know what made her terrified enough to faint.

We turned a corner that lead to an alley and stopped dead in our tracks. For right infront of our eyes was a young boys dead body. His body drained of all blood.

* * *

**(A/N):**

**DUN DUN DUN!!!!! who died? how? by who?????????**

**Sorry its such a short chapter, but the next one will be up very soon!!! lol, did you notice how i put "zues" and not "christ" hehe! if you didnt know, zues is the king of all gods so i thought it was appropriate. Plus it just sort of has a nice ring to it! lol**

**I hope this chapter has improved from the last two! i tried! lol the story will get much better! im soo sorry things are a bit slow right now, but im just trying to explain everything! but things will start to pick up very quickly! i hope you can keep up! sorry once agaaaaain hehe.**

**also, for those of you who miiight have forgotten, when Xanthe is talking about her sister and says, "she failed the test" she is talking about the test every spartan boy and girl has to take at the age of eighteen. if you pass, your a spartan, if you dont pass, you get moved to middle class to do labor and work and stuff and stuff. :P**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! IT WILL MAKE MY DAY!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!! thank you. :P**


	4. Victoria

**OMG!! thank you sooo much rubberduck697!! i really appreciate you reading and reviewwing and all your great advice! thanks! **

**i hope you enjoy the chapter! and that hopefully it makes sense! im trying to convey how honored a spartan feels to be a spartan. :P all spartans were very proud of where they came from and they had a tremendous joy for all things war. after all it was a war based country! you were born to be in the army! and they were all very very very proud of that. They took this very seriously and they just plain LOVED sparta and the rules and ugh! i can't explain, just enjoy!**

**review please!**

**also, if you don't remember where the last chapter left off, Xanthe had some news to tell Sapphira and Athanasia that she was very excited to share. the last line of the last chapter was..... dun dun dun!!!! **

**"Xerxes."**

* * *

"What about Xerxes?" Sapphira, being the most curious, asked hastily.

Xanthe looked around, her dark brown eyes scanning for an unwanted listener.

"He believes him self to be a God-King. Can you believe it? He's out to conquer all of....well everything!" Xanthe hissed angrily.

"King Leonidas has yet to tell _anyone_ of this," she continued, "but I'm sure, being the magnificent and honored king he is, will confirm this shortly. Just you wait, my dears. Just you wait." She finished with a smug grin, proud she was the only one who knew this bit of information. Speaking of which...

"How do you know all of this, Xanthe?" Sapphira beat me to the question yet again.

"My Sister, Isidora, works for her majesty. She failed the test." Xanthe replied, her voice laced with remorse and grief for her sister I presume. It's always a shame to see a family member be removed into the middle class. **(PRONOUNCED: IZ-EH-DORA :P)**

"Did your sister tell you when Xerxes is planning on doing all of this?" I asked worriedly.

"No, but I have a feeling it's going to be very, _very_ soon."

*F*O*R*S*P*A*R*T*A*

For the whole day, our trainers worked us to the maximum, as per usual. Every now and again, I would steal glances with my brother and give him a warm smile. At least, I tried to give him one. I only see him but once every day at the most, though.

It wasn't until after our abnormally small supper, did I hear the clanking of shieilds and spears, and the rythm of heavy footsteps I would know anywhere. Our warriors. I rushed outside, as did all the other girls in my barrack, and looked at the small road that leads out of Sparta. It was there that we spotted our dear King Leonidas, with the accompaniment of his men, being stopped by the elders. We, being the girls, all rushed forward quietly to try and hear some of what they were speaking of. I had a feeling it was of Xerxes.

"My good king! My good king! The Oracle has spoken!" One Elder I knew as Apostolos began speaking first. His loud voice echoing through the quiet, tension filled night air. **(PRONOUNCED: APP-OH-STOLE-OHS)**

"The Ephors have spoken! There will be no war!" Shouted another Elder.

"Halt your soldiers, Leonidas! For no one has nor _will_ disobey the words of the Oracle! It is law!" Exclaimed yet another Elder.

"Not to worry, men." Started dear King Leonidas, "I've issued no such orders. I'm just here, out for a stroll, stretching my legs. These, uh, three hundred men here are just my personal bodygaurds."

I giggled quietly to myself. King Leonidas was a smart man. He may possibly get away with any circumstance the Gods might throw at him, and he could surpass it without even batting an eyelash.

I will be like that one day. After all, our trainers are training us to be the best Spartans we can be, and if I am not mistaken, Leonidas is the best Spartan we have had and shall ever be blessed to have. Sparta is truly lucky, for she was honored with a king that loves her like his own child.

I was taken out of my mental rambling by my favorite sound in the world. A noise that will forever be music to my ears. It was the beautiful sound of the swords and shields clanking together, and the steady rythm of our beautiful Spartan soldiers sandal covered feet, padding heavily accross the sandy pathway toward the East. Where the monstrosity known as Xerxes is sure to be waiting.

*F*O*R*S*P*A*R*T*A*

As the sun began to rise the next day, the excitement from last night began to drop as our dear Queen Gorgo gave us new information.

"And so, my Spartan children, Leonidas and his brave three hundred will fight for victory against an army so large, numbers cannot describe it. My husband, your king, will face Xerxes hordes with only his three hundred, not just for Sparta, but for ALL Greece and the promise this country owns!" Gorgo shouted with pure love for Sparta.

"HA-OOH!" We all shouted. Normally, only the soldiers and boys in training would do such a thing, but we were in training, too. Shouldn't we get to act like Spartan soldiers as well?

"Thank you, my loves." She dismissed before quickly down the sandy steps, and out of our little building.

After Queen Gorgo's little speech, we all went on as if it were any other day, and it was. Yet, I couldn't stop thinking about my father. Worrying about him and the other soldiers. I shouldn't, though. My father, as well as the rest, were Spartan's after all! They could handle anything, we were all _born_ to handle anything, with Spartan blood running through our veins.

I was running around the barracks as a warm up with Sappira by my side. She suddenly stopped. I slowed down and turned around to face her.

"What's the matter, Sapphira?" I asked hesitantly, as I saw the terrified look in her eyes and Spartan's don't get frightened.

"W...Whe...What?...Who? Oh my." She stuttered out before she completely dropped to the ground.

"Sapphira!" I shouted as I ran forward to catch her limp body. What could she have possibly of seen to make her _faint_!

Suddenly her eyes shot open! I jumped back a bit, taken back by her sudden movements.

"Come one, let's go!" She whisper yelled as she grabbed my hand and ran forward.

"Where are we going? Are you okay? What happened?" Zues, I was starting to sound like Sapphira with all my questions!

"I saw... I saw.. Well I don't know what I saw! But we're going to find out soon." Leave it to Sapphira to be curious enough to actually _want_ to know what made her terrified enough to faint.

We turned a corner that lead to an alley and stopped dead in our tracks. For right infront of our eyes was a young boys dead body. His body drained of all blood.

* * *

**(A/N):**

**DUN DUN DUN!!!!! who died? how? by who?????????**

**Sorry its such a short chapter, but the next one will be up very soon!!! lol, did you notice how i put "zues" and not "christ" hehe! if you didnt know, zues is the king of all gods so i thought it was appropriate. Plus it just sort of has a nice ring to it! lol**

**I hope this chapter has improved from the last two! i tried! lol the story will get much better! im soo sorry things are a bit slow right now, but im just trying to explain everything! but things will start to pick up very quickly! i hope you can keep up! sorry once agaaaaain hehe.**

**also, for those of you who miiight have forgotten, when Xanthe is talking about her sister and says, "she failed the test" she is talking about the test every spartan boy and girl has to take at the age of eighteen. if you pass, your a spartan, if you dont pass, you get moved to middle class to do labor and work and stuff and stuff. :P**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! IT WILL MAKE MY DAY!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!! thank you. :P**


	5. Four Years and Waking Up

It's been four years. Four years and I still have that same feeling that somebody is watching me everywhere I go, even the bath house. Four years since Victoria.

I still remember every word she said to Sapphira and myself. I still remember waking up.

_Flashback_

_"Ugh!" I groaned as I opened my eyes. What happened? _

_"Uuuggghhh. My head!" I hear from beside me. I gasp and look around. Lying next to me in the grass is Sapphira with a nasty bruise on her forehead. What happened? _

_Suddenly I remember. "Victoria!"_

_"Yes, yes. Victoria, I know. Blah, blah, blah. You will never forgive me. Yada, yada, yada. Don't speak to me ever again! Yes, Athanasia." She said as if she were me talking to hers__elf. Interesting._

_"What are you talking about? What happened?" I asked, confused._

_"Hmm, before or after she bopped you in the brains?" She said, scrunching her eyebrows. _

_"After she bopped me in the head." I clarified._

_"She bopped me in the brains." She said matter-of-factly._

_"Well, do you know what happened after that?" I asked without thinking._

_"Yes, Athanasia. I would know what was happening around me since I was lying on the floor unconcious." She said sarcastically._

_"Well, I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking straight because I was too busy staring at that huge bruise on your forhead." I said, smiling._

_"Well, you have one, too! Wait! There's a bruise on my forehead! Oh my Zeus!" she exclaimed, trying to see herslef in the river next to us. I shook my head while laughing quietly._

_But, even so, I couldn't shake the strange feeling that someone or something was watching me._

_End Flashback_

Still, I get that feeling. Like right now, I'm simply walking to the bath house and I feel like someone is analyzing my every step. Watching every turn I make. I don't like it.

As I said, it's been four years. Four years since I saw King Leonidas take his last steps out of the city. Four years since I last heard the glorious sound of shields and sprears clanking together. Three hundred Spartans left, only one returned to tell the tale of it. Most importantly, it has been four years since my father left this city and eleven years since I last saw him. It's depressing, I know.

I felt a tear run down my cheek.

At least King Leonidas got what he wanted when he left this city. He got his country's freedom that she rightfully owns. Xerxes army lost. They lost more souls than we did and ever could.

Besides, I shouldn't be sad today! Today was a marvelously amazing day! Today, I am a Spartan. I passed the test, as well as Xanthe and Sapphira. We are all going to the Queen's home for dinner as a celebration for the new Spartans. I will see my mother once again.

I turned to take a short cut down an alley that leads to the bath houses.

"Don't be sad, Child." I stopped dead in my tracks. I didn't have to turn around to know this was the voice that has followed me for three years. I hear it my nightmares. It was a man's voice, so I knew it could never be Victoria out to get me.

"Why do you follow me, Spartan." I had no way of knowing if he was a spartan for sure, as I was not facing him, but he sounded like one, so I trusted my judgements.

"I wouldn't have to follow you if you didn't smell mouthwatering." I heard his voice get gradually closer, but I never heard his feet. Odd.

"What does that mean? I'm clean? Because I can assure you I sweat on a daily basis." He chuckled a bit, and by now I could feel his breath on my neck. I hope he wasn't trying to murder me or anything like that, I was only eighteen and had only just become a Spartan woman. Just like I had promised my father all those years ago.

"No, my dear. Your blood. I can taste it on my tongue already." He said, his icy hand traveling down the length of my arm. My breathing was starting to get uneven as he licked my neck where my jugular vein is. I gasped. This was no Spartan. I knew now. This was an Immortal.

I ripped myself out of his cold grip and turned around to come face to face with a beautiful being. Were they all this gorgeous?

"What do you want?" I asked harshly, my glare intensifying.

"I want you. Your blood." He smiled wickedly and with his eyes, pointed to a corner behind me. I turned around only to be horrified.

"Xanthe!!" I cried as I ran to her lifeless body, drained of blood. I cried as I held one of my best friends dead body.

"How could you be such a _monster_!" I screamed at him at he slowly walked towards me with that smile still in place.

"Oh, but darling! That's exactly what I am. A monster." He laughed before launching at me. I screamed as he bit into my neck, sucking the blood that was now pulsing rapidly through my veins, as my heart was beating a million miles a minute.

Even through my screaming and the dreadful pain in my neck, I could hear someone screaming my name.

"Athanasia! Athanasia!" I suddenly felt the pain stop as a growl erupted from my murderers chest.

"Let go of her!" I heard Sapphira call! "Zeus help me, if you do not unhand her right this instant!" I would have laughed at her had I not been half dead.

I turned my head to see her face, glaring through her tears at my murderer. He laughed at her before lunging himself at _her _neck this time_._

"No!" I screamed before I was sucked into a world of black.

*F*O*R*S*P*A*R*T*A*

I could hear _them_. The voices I heard in my dreams. The murderers.

"How could you be so irresponsibly stupid!" I heard the voice I remember as growl.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself! She smelled so--" She cut the mans voice off.

"I don't need your sorry excuseses, James! We had a job, and you failed because of temptation. For your sake, just hope they're not dead!"

"Uggh." I groaned, suddenly all noises stopped in the room. "Shut up." I mumbled. Something was different about the way I sounded. It wounded much more clear than it should be for someone who ust woke up. On the other hand, I didn't feel tired at all. I sat up, faster than I thought I could. It reminded me of something, but I couldn't place my finger on what.

"Well, well, well. Just your luck, James. One seems to have survived." I turned around to be met with Victoria and my murderer, who is apparently James. What odd names these Immortals have!

I decided to ignore them when they started arguing again and looked around my suroundings. I was in a small room, on a bed and I saw Sapphira in one on my right. She looked different. Not in a bad way, she almost looked more beautiful, if that were possible! She was already one of the most beuatiful Spartans I knew, I was suprised she wasn't chosen as an Oracle.

I stood up quietly, suprisingly it wasn't hard. It was as if I was weightless. I walked over to Sapphira's bed, only it felt more like I floated. Everything felt so effortless, like I could pick up all of Sparta.

I sat down next to her and grabbed her hand. Suddenly a shock ran through my hand and a her hand burst into flames.

"Aah! Oh, Zeus!" I screamed as Sapphira's eyes shot open. I vaguelly realized they were no longer the beautiful ocean blue, but a deep crimson. The color of blood.

* * *

**hiiii!!!!! i just realized i was slacking on my pronunciation and meaning job! sorry!!!**

**Xerxes is pronounced (Zerk-sees)**

**Apostolos (the elder from chapter three) means 'messenger'. lol ya get it? he's telling them a message! lol okie on to the next one (i love that song) lol**

**Spiros (the boy who died from last chapter) means 'spirit'. lol get it? cuz he died! lol nevermind**

**anyhoo! review!**

**P.S.**

**i know victoria and james are not persian names! lol! but i forgot in the last chapter to call victoria 'Camelia' instead so oops! my baaad. I'll figure it out, no worries :P**

**review please!!!!!!!!**

**3 Lissa!**


	6. The First Feast

**thank you soo mcuh for the wonderful reviews!!! i love them and i love you! heehheehe IFLY **

**incase you were wondering, this is where we left off.**

**Bella had just 'woken up' and she sees sapphira. she walks over to her bed and grabs her hand, only to feel a shock as sapphira's hand catches on fire. Sapphira's eye snap open, and her eyes are no longer the beautiful ocean blue, but a crimson color, the color of blood. (sorry for the boring version.) :P**

**P.S. just a little side note, the first line of this chapter includes the god Hades. incase you don't know, he is the god of the underworld, ruler of the dead. Otherwise he is like the king of hell, soooo, there ya go. lol :P**

**Also i don't know if I have done a disclaimer, but if I havent, **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or 300, though I wish i owned Edward...and Jasper....and Emmett, and I also wish I owned all OF SPARTA!!!!!! MWHAHAHAHAHAH!!! ...obsession... i know...**

**enjoy 3 Lissa**

* * *

"What the Hades!?" Sapphira's now musical voice screamed.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I yelled frantically, desperately searching for something that could put out the fire on her arm. What have I done!?

"What's going on?" Victoria sneered at me. "What did you do?" she said, exasperated.

"Ow! It burns!! Make it _STOP_!" Sapphira screamed louder this time.

"I'm searching but I--AHA!" I exclaimed as I came across a bucket of water. I ran over to Sapphira faster than any human can ever run, I almost scared myself. I quickly splashed the water on her arm, but it didn't go out.

"AAAHHH!!!! It's _WORSE_!! Athan_asia_!!" She screamed, her face a true picture of agony. Her eyes had tears in them, but they wouldn't spill over.

"I don't know what to do." I said helplessly. All I want is for the fire to go away. Please, Hephaestus, God of Fire, make the fire cease.

Suddenly I heard all three of them gasp. I opened my eyes, for I had closed them while praying. Sapphira's arm was no longer on fire, but in it's place was a light pink scar in the shape of a flame on her wrist, where the fire began.

"Oh. My. Zues." I said, my face full of wonder. Was it I that did that? Did I really start the fire by touching her? More importantly, did I _stop _the fire by praying to Hephaestus, God of Fire and Forge? **(Hephaestus pronounced: Hef-ay-stus)**

Suddenly, three sets of eyes were on me.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"What? What do you mean 'what'?" The man I thought was James hissed at me.

"Hey!" Athanasia said, standing up to get in this poor mans face. "I don't care if Athanasia just set my arm on fire or not. She is still my best friend and you _do not_ speak to her in such a rude and _disrespectful_ tone! Apologize!" She said, pointing a perfect little finger in his face. He looked taken back.

"No..." He said, a confused look on his face. Well! How rude.

"Esphialtes, Please. Just apologize. It was rather rude if I do say so myself." Victoria proclaimed. Huh. She was actually quite nice. Whoa, wait! Did she just call him Esphialtes? **(Esphialtes pronounced: Eef-ee-all-tees [the 's' is silent])**

"Camelia, please. You don't_ really _expect me to apologize to _these _two, do you?" He said as if it were the stupidest thing anyone ever came up with. Wait, hold on! Hold your soldiers! Did he just call her...Camelia!? What is going on here!? **(I think we all know how to pronounce this name... :P, but just for good measure: Cuh-meel-eeya)**

"Well maybe if you hadn't of been so rude, I wouldn't be agreeing with these two dimwitted _Spartans_." She practically spit out the words 'Spartans'. I take back what I said earlier, she is not nice. Not nice at all.

"Hey!" Sapphira and I said together. How dare she insult us, and Sparta none the less!

"Ugh!" She cried out in frustration. "This is much harder than I ever planned." She sighed.

Suddenly I felt a dry, itchy feeling in the back of my throat, my saliva started to gather in my mouth. What's going on? I couldn't quite place it, but it almost felt as if I was....thirsty.

"Umm... Do you, by any chance, have some fresh water?" In Sparta, we always had a fresh supply of water. All we had to do was ask the Queen if we could use her fountain, she always said yes. Speaking of Sparta, are we even in Sparta? Of course, I didn't have time to ask this because Victoria- or Camelia, whatever her name truly was- smiled wickedly at me.

She stood up and placed both her hands on either side of my face, an involuntary and instinctive hiss escaped my lips. This just made her smile more.

"Ah, young one. I'm afraid it is not water you seek, but it is blood. For the aching in your throat you feel now, is the Immortal's desire. You are an Immortal now, a vampire." She said, her face, glowing with excitement.

I'm a what? No...

"Cool." I heard Sapphira mumble next to me.

"I'm suprised, though," she continued, "for you are so young, yet it seems you have already discovered your _Dunamis_, otherwise known as the power the God's have given you." I stared at his beautiful creature infront of me, dumfounded. Was she trying to tell me that I am an Immortal _and_ I have a dunamis? **(Pronounced: doon-ah-mees)**

"Don't you think we should let them hunt?" Said James/Esphialtes. I didn't know what to call them.

"Of course." Camelia said happily. She grabbed my hand and Sapphira's and then ran with us out the door at a speed I never thought I could ever reach. But, I'm Immortal now. Anything is possible.

"Camelia?" I started, I didn't want her to get angry with me if I used the wrong name. I decided I would call them by these new names.

"Yes, darling?" I didn't understand her moodswings.

"Can you tell us where we are?" I asked as innocently as I could, but I didn't know how wonderful that would work out. I probably had dirt and mud all over my tan face, and my hair was probably all scewed about.

"Of course, my loves. We're in Mycenae." She said simply. Mycenae!? That was hundreds of miles from Sparta! She must have seen the perplexed expressions on our faces for she laughed and explained.

"Do you not see the speed at which are traveling now? It doesn't take long. Right now, we're headed for Tyrins, the closest city. There we can feast." It wasn't until she spoke those words, did it finally sink in. I had to drink human blood. I had to drink human blood! I looked over at Sapphira's face and she had a small smile on her face.

"Sapphira!" I hissed, "You can't possibly be considering this!"

"Oh, calm down. How else are we supposed to eat? Or...Drink? Whatever." She said, exasperated. I sighed and looked straight again, I supposed I have to think like an Immortal now.

Within minutes we reached Tyrins. The city was bustling with activity, it looked like they were getting ready for a festival. As soon as we reached the gate that lead to the city, a breeze blew in our faces, making mine and Sapphira's toga's flap around our tan legs. But with that breeze brought a scent so mouth watering. So thirst quenching I could have sworn I was swimming with Poseidon, it was so amazing. It was like nothing I have ever smelt before, the saliva, or venom, started to fill my mouth.

I hissed.

Camelia grinned wickedly at me, I grinned wickedly back. With that, all three of us flew into the city, far too fast for any human to see. On our way through, we each grabbed an unnexpecting human. Carried them to a dark alley, and feasted. I looked down at my victim laying in my arms, shaking. A young boy, around the age of fourteen. He looked up at me with terror-stuck eyes, begging me with them to not harm him. But the new monster within me had none of that as she hissed, then placed her lips above his jugular vein, and bit down. She sighed in content as the warm blood seeped into her mouth, quenching her undying thirst. She felt the boy struggling, and even though she was no longer human, she didn't like to see him in pain, so she snapped his neck. His movements ceased, and soon, so did the blood. The monster in me threw the body carelessly off of her, I then instantly regretted it.

For that was not the Spartan in me. The Spartan in me, would have carried that poor soul to the River, so he could be at peace with the God's. From that moment on, the monster in me, as well as the Spartan woman, vowed to never let the Spartan in me dissapear. I promised my father eleven years ago that I would one day be a free Spartan woman, and I have finally become that. But I am not about to loose her.

*F*O*R*S*P*A*R*T*A

After Camelia and Sapphira were done with there meals, we all ran as fast as possible out of the city and to the nearest river so me and Sapphira could let our victims float down a river to give us some piece of mind. Also, to clean up. I think we all had a bit of blood on us.

After setting our victims bodies down, and nudging them softly into the river, I looked down at my reflection for the first time, it seemed. I was not the same Athanasia I once was, and now that I looked back over at Sapphira, neither was she. It seems she had just noticed this too, for her eyes were big cirles as they stared down at her reflection.

My hair was no different, long and curly and brown, though is seemes much more lively now. My skin, oh my skin! My once, beautiful tanned and bronzed skin is now a ghostly pale color, much like Camelia and Esphialtes' skin. My eyes, they had changed, too. They were the same color as Camelia, Esphialtes, and Sapphira's. Blood red. But among all of these changes, and under all the dirt and grime that layered my skin, the most significant change was that now, like all the other Immortals, I was inhumanly beautiful. My old plain looks, now replaced by dangerous and exotic looks. With one flash of my pearly whites, I can have any man _or_ woman at my command.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!! i did!! and sorry I couldnt tell you how to pronounce the cities, but if im being honest with you, it's because i dont know how to prounounce them!! im sorry hehe its because it didnt tell me how to pronounce them lol! well anyway, i hope i didnt confuse you with victoria and james turning into Camelia and Esphialtes. There is a reason for that!**

**oh by the way...**

**Camelia means a red flower, sometimes with thorns, planted on a beautiful bush. ( i thought this was a perfect description of victoria if i do say so myslef! Cuz she has the red hair, she's beautiul, and she can be nice and gentle like a flower and she can have her thorns! lol)**

**Esphialtes is actaully a character from 300, like stelios, and he is a traitor who was a spartan, but because of his deformaties, as a child his parents ran away with him so he wouldnt be left in the wilderness to die. and when he is all grown up, and wants to be a spartan warrior, King Leonidas doesnt let him be in the battle because his deformaties dont allow him to complete the strict strategies. soooo *sigh* he goes to xerxes to join his army. anyhoo everything else will tie together soon!!**

**3Lissa**

**Please review! and REMEMBER!!!!**

**i love coca-cola.... and IFLY!!!**

**and now i have to pee....**


	7. Betrayal

**Here is chapter 7!! I'm so attached to this story, even though I think it could be better! but im going to try my hardest!! The chapters are going to be a little faster now because, well The first 6 chapters were really explaining her life as a human, so now it's going to go really fast. Like the next chapter might be a hundred years later, you never know!**

**uuuhghghgh, the letter "r" on my keyboard doesn't want to cooperate, it's annoying ! lol**

**Please enjoy, madamoiselle (think i spelled that wong lol) or monsiuer (think thats wrong too) whatever you are lol**

* * *

I miss Thaddaios. There isn't a day that goes by where I don't think of him and his goofy smile. He had to be twenty one and a strong soldier, I was sure of it.

It's been ten years since I feasted on my first human. I can't say I enjoy the feeling I get from killing them, but I have learned to accept the fact there is no other way to live. It's either them or me. I chose me, obviously.

I often find myself wondering what Mother is doing. Perhaps she goes to the square to have lunch with the othe married women. The other widowed women. Or maybe she flits around the house, aimlessly doing chores to get her mind off the fact that her only daughter has been "missing" for ten years. Or her husbad, dead.

What am I thinking? How impecably selfish of me! Of course she doesn't distract herself away from thoughts of her long lost daughter. It's been ten years, for Zeus' sake! She must have assumed I was dead and surely have forgotten me by now.

Even so, in the back of my mind, I knew that wasn't the case.

Oh, how I wish I could pinch myself and wake up from this nightmare! It's not that I don't like living with Camelia, Esphialtes, and Sapphira, it's just I miss home. I wish I could wake up in my home back in Sparta, walk to the pastas and find my mother and father sitting there with their new little Spartan all wrapped up in animal skins. How I wish things were as simple as that.

But things aren't that simple. My family and I, as we had started to call eachother, now lived in Giza. In Egypt!

You see, we have to matriculate every few years so people wouldn't notice that we're not aging.

"Athanasia Andronika!" I heard Sapphira scream in outrage.

"What have I done now, your royal pissy-ness?" I asked, jokingly.

"What did you do with the belt to my toga?" She asked as she came around the corner, the side of her toga flapping open. It reminded me of the times my mother would bustle around the house when she was pregnant, waiting for me to tie her belt for her since she couldn't reach around her massive belly. I giggled at the memory.

"What are you laughing at? This is no time fo laughing! The festival starts in a few minutes and we're not even dressed!" Aaah, Sapphira, always wanting to look her best.

"Here." I said, handing over her leather bealt.

"Oh! Thank you!" She exclaimed happily, a bright and beautiful smile on her face.

"Come one, Sapphira, hurry!" I said, suddenly excited about the festival. We didn't go for the giant feast they had at the end, as we do not eat human food. We do enjoy watching the entertainment, though. Mostly, we went to be around the humans to make us feel...well, human. It made us feel like we were normal, that we weren't monsters. For a few hours at least.

It never occured to me before, but I wondered if the other humans ever got frightened by our bight red eyes. Just a thought.

I grabbed her hand and we ran, at a human pace, to the center of the city where the festival is being held.

"I hate running so slow." I heard Sapphira gumble under breath.

"Well it's either that, or expose us. I don't think Camelia_ or_ Esphialtes would be very happy with that." I said, cocking an eyebrow.

"Oh, hush. Don't you think I aleady know that?" She said, exasperated.

We might of been the best of friends, but we agrued almost daily. We were always getting on eachothers last nerves.

We ran, at a human pace, in companionable silence until we got to the festival smack dab in the middle of Giza. (Ponounced: Gee-zah)

"Sapphira! Athanasia! I was wondering if you two were going to show up at all!" Camelia shouted as we walked towards her. It looked like she was watching a man juggling some object that had been set to fire.

For the past ten years, Camelia and Esphialtes had been parental figures towards us. They were always there for us if we got too out of control with our thirst. They treated us as if we were their own. The loved us and we loved them, even though they could neve truly take the place of our real mothers and fathers.

We learned to deal with eachother. They learned to deal with my short patience and temper and Sapphira's insane amount of cursiosity. Just the same, we learned to deal with Camelia's mood swings and Esphialtes' seiousness, not to mention their undying love for one another which got a bit distubing if you ask me.

We also learned how to tolerate eachothers gifts. They learned how to deal with the random explosions of fire my mind made. I also learned to deal with the fact that you can never hide from Esphialtes, he is able to track down any human, vampire, anything! All he needed was a scent. We all had to deal with the fact, that in our household, there was absolutely no suprises! Sapphira was able to see into the future. As for Camelia, we never really experienced he gift, butf rom what he and Esphialtes tell us, she is able to sense any danger that is near to her.

"Yes, well Sapphira couldn't find her belt and apparently her hair wasn't done right, either." I said, smirking. I knew this would set Sapphira off. She, just like me, also had a short temper.

"Maybe I would have been ready sooner had you not been hiding my belt!" She said, her anger slowly rising.

"Hiding it!? You told me to hold it for you while you fixed every strand of hair on your head!" I said, my anger rising as well. We fought like this all the time but we couldn't love eachother more.

Her head suddenly whipped around to the right, where a breeze had just come from. I automatically new the smell.

It was other Immortals, four if I'm correct. They were standing in a little huddle, talking so quietly, only a vampire could here.

"They're here!" One whispered excitedly.

"Yes, yes. God-King Xerxes will be so pleased!" Another whispered back. Xerxes?

"Wait, there are two others with them! And they're women!" One hissed angrily.

Were they talking about us? They must be, for we're the only Immortals that live in Giza.

Suddenly Camelia growled.

"What are they doing here?" She asked in outrage. Yes, I thought, they must know eachother.

"Camelia, what is it, my love?" Esphialtes said softly. I almost gagged.

"Our God-King seems to have sent us a little suprise." She hissed. I knew they were Persian, but I still couldn't accept the fact that those two believed Xerxes was a God-King of all things!

Esphialtes looked over to where Camelia was glaring, he started to glare himself.

"I'll be back." He said quickly as he walked swiftly over to the group. I looked at Sapphira and she shurgged at my silent question. Apparently I wasn't the only one who didn't know what the Hades was going on.

I was listening to the conversation, but my head was turned the other way, trying to seem obvlivious as to what as happening a few meters away.

"What are you doing here?" Esphialtes asked, outraged.

"God-King Xerxes sent us to search for you, as he sent you with a mission nearly ten years ago." One sneered at him, clearly not happy with his tone.

"Yes, and we told him that we would return when we got what we left for." Esphialtes said, his tone dripping with desperation. But for what, I wasn't sure.

"Xerxes ordered for every Spartan soldier to be put into his hands as Immortal warriors. You have to new females with you, James. Why?" One said with sever athority, apparently the leader of the small group.

"We got...distracted." Esphialtes sneered, he looked back at us and as he looked away from the men I could see the pain in his eyes.

I was appalled, and I'm sure my face showed it. And Why did this Immortal call him James?

I remember when I first woke up, Camelia had called him James as well. Was that his real name? No, it couldn't be. Esphialtes was my father for all intents and purposes, and so was Camelia. I can't believe that they would ever lie to me.

On another note, this Immortal had also said that their God-King Xerxes had_ sent _them here. And To transform the entire Spartan army into _Immortals_, of all things_! _

I looked at Camelia, wanting to ask if this was true, but from the look on her face I knew it wasn't good. From the guilt that I saw upon her face, I knew in the back of my mind that what these new Immortals were saying was undeniably true.

"Camelia?" I asked.

"Is it true?" Sapphira finished for me.

"Yes." She said quietly, looking down and away from us. The guilt radiating off of her in waves, I could feel it.

"What? You came to destroy Sparta?" I said, outraged, at the same time Sapphira said:

"How could you? You never bothered telling us?" She said this as equally outraged as I felt.

They were our parents in so many ways! They took us in their unwanted care while knowing full well that they would have to destroy our one true home. They knew how much Sparta meant to us, why would they keep this from us? Why would they still go though with the plan?

There were so many questions, I felt as if I wanted to cry, but I knew the tears would never spill over.

"Please. Please! You have to understand, we have no other choice!" Camelia tried to pleade with us.

"_Have_ no other choice? What do you mean _have_? You're still going to destroy our home!?" Sapphira yelled in outrage as I just looked at them with pain and regret in my eyes. Regret for ever trusting my murderers, and pain for losing my parents.

Esphialtes-- I mean James came over at this time, now the pain on his face was as evident as ever. He put a comforting hand on Camelia's shoulder.

"Please, Victoria, they will never believe us." The man I once knew as my father figure said with a now strong English accent. Victoria!? I knew it! I knew Victoria was her name when I woke up but I decided to act like I had imagined it all. And now! What was this with this James' character English accent!? Had they lied to us all along!? Was loving us part of it!?

I looked at Sapphira, she had tears in he eyes as well.

"I'm sorry, my loves." Victoria said, he new English accent drenched with despair. My rage decided to overflow then.

"Do _not_ call us that!!" I hissed at my once mother. She no longer held that loving aura, not it was replaced with lying and hate.

She clutched onto James' tunic and heaved dry sobs. I didn't even feel guilty. We were nothing but perhaps a tool to get them what they want. Well, it was defiantely _not _going to happen.

"Do not expect to see us again. You have lost our tust, therefore you will lose us." Sapphira said, remorse laced her tone. She quickly grabbed my hand, about to turn around and run, but I stopped her.

"We tusted you. You were our parents. We loved you, and you lied to us. Goodbye." I said, the pain in my voice very evident. Before I turned around I lit the grounds where they stood on fire, but that didn't stop them from trying to pleade with us to stay. We didn't listen, we simply kept walking away at a slow, human pace, to depressed to go much faster.

Before we left the gates of Giza, I prayed to Hephaestus.

Please Hephaestus, God of Fire and Forge, make the fire cease upon these two untrusting souls.

Almost immediately I heard they're cries of pain stop.

*F*O*R*S*P*A*R*T*A*

We walked for days, or it could have been years. We never stopped walking. We never ran though, always walking at a slow, human pace.

We finally came upon a small city in Egypt called Alexandria. It was on the ocean. It was a much different view than Giza, which was on a river. This city was beautiful and large.

The people here were friendly enough, but we found ourselves missing the company of Camelia and Esphialtes. I mean...James and , everytime we reminded ourselves of what they did, we didn't miss them anymore.

The hardest part though, was the small fact that we had never lived by ourselves. We didn't know how to fully control our thirst around a large amount of humans, and taking in the size of this new city, Alexandria had several thousands of people. Humans. Food.

Once again, we just had to remind ourselves of where we came from. Sparta. We were trained for this. Born for it!

We could handle anything, I knew it.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**i have pictures on my profile! you should check them out for sure dude!!!**

**3 Lissa**


	8. It's a Ship, Love, Not a Boat

**hey! this is the chapter i have been talking about! the one where it skips A LOT of time! so don't be mad im sorry!**

**enjoy!**

* * *

1,100 years. I have been alive for a little over one thousand-one hundred years. Well, I've existed for that long.

I didn't spend the entire time with my best friend, if not sister. We would sometimes split up if we became tired of each other, or if we wanted different things. For instance, once I had wanted to go to Paris, France but Sapphira had wanted to go to Russia! So, we split for a little while then met back up in India.

Sapphira and I often had to change our names, whether it was because it didn't fit the culture, or simply because the times had changed. No one was named Athanasia anymore. Those were old Greek names. "Ancient" as the modern people liked to call it. Simply put, we changed our names a lot.

Last week I was Marguerite Ambroise of Paris, today I am Lucy Fysher of London, England.

If I remember correctly, Sapphira is now Marie Berry of Paris, France. Apparently the letters I wrote to her about how wonderful life was in Paris got to her, so she wants to try it out now.

I may be old, but I didn't look the part, neither did Sapphira. It's all about moving around and acting human, otherwise you'll end up like...them. I've only ever heard about them, never met nor seen them them. Quite frankly, I didn't wish to see or meet them. I met an Immortal in France, his name was Jean Claude III, he told me about them. The Volturi. The Royalty to all vampires. Or so they claimed.

They also claimed to be the oldest at only three-hundred! Sapphira and myself beet them by at least nine-hundred years! This, of course, was one of the reasons I was frightened to meet them. They might not like that they're is a vampire older than them, or they might want me to be sucked into their little royal family. I didn't want that. I didn't want a family. Not again.

*F*O*R*S*P*A*R*T*A*

I moved to London only a few days ago, I didn't really like it, it was too big. I like the smaller ones, with less humans. It makes it easier to resist my thirst during the day when I'm interacting with them.

So, yesterday I decided to move to one of the smaller towns near a port where ships are constantly coming in an out. Some of them even pirates. I wasn't worried, though. Pirates are harmless to an Immortal like me.

I was taken out of my thoughts by loud laughter coming from the floor below me.

Sadly, when I moved to this small port/town, there aren't a lot of nice places to live for a nomad like me. So, I found myself renting out a small room above a pub. It's not like I needed a kitchen or even a bedroom, really. I never sleep. Literally.

"Oy! If it isn't the old Captain himself! 'Ello, Captain!" I heard a drunk voice slur.

"Of course, mate! I couldn't miss a chance with my old friend." The other voice said, supposedly the "Captain". The others down there laughed at some joke I must have missed.

I decided I might as well go down, I live in a town for a reason and it isn't to sit in a dusty room all day.

As I walked down the old wooden stairs, suddenly every eye was on me. And, even though I have lived long enough to contrpl myself, I still had to hold back the urge to set something on fire. As much as I move around, you would think I would be used to all the attention. Not to mention the fact I was extraordinarily beautiful. Even so, I hated to attention. I just wanted to blend in.

"'Ello, Puppet!" One drunken man came up to me, throwing his weightless arm on my ston shoulder. I held back a hiss. I also was not used to human contact. Especially when their necks were so close...

"Ay! Somebody get the fine lady a drink!" The same man yelled as I shrugged his arm off of me. It was for his own safety.

"No thank you." I said in my best British accent.

"You hear that, Jack!? She doesn't want a drink!" The man yelled. I faintly heard some people in the back say, "Shut up, Cogney!"

Suddenly a man came into my view. He was tall and his skin was dark, tanned almost more than mine had been back in Sparta. His hair was long and black, in dread locks. He had coins and beads hanging from them and a scarf around the hat on his head. He was dirty and smelled awful! His dark brown eyes were shining in amusement!

"My fair lady, it seems we have a problem! For it seems that I, Jack Sparrow, Captain of the Black Pearl, has never met such a striking young lady." He said, a drunken smirk on his tanned face. I heard some people in the back groan.

"Well it certainly isn't my problem, Mr. Sparrow." I snapped and tried to walk around him, but he simply walked in my path again. I was both annoyed and amused at the same time. This man thought he could stop me.

"It's Captain Sparrow." He said, bowing. I smirked.

"Lucy Fysher." I said, curtsying.

"Lucy Fy-- Oh, Davy Jones! The girl has a name everyone!" Suddenly the room burt out in applause as the laughed. I laughed along. I might like it here.

"Come, Lucy Fysher, I shall escort you to the Black Pearl! A ship of marvelous porportions! It's bow is--" Jack was cut off by a big man with a beard.

"Ah, Jacky. Talking about _my_ ship again, aren't ya? Well then, too bad you can't have it." The man smirked as some more big men came out, there swords drawn from there belts.

I might have the mind of a vampire, but I was still confused beyond reason.

"Uh oh." Jack said next to me before running while flailing his arms about. Still, he caught my arm and I ran with him to where ever he was taking me. I wanted adventure, and it looks like Jack is going to give it to me.

He kept running when we got to the port, running until he got to a a ginormous black ship with a fancy scrawl across one side that read "Black Pearl".

"This is it!" He said proudly, holding his arms out. He had a big cheesy smile plastered on his face. "The black Pearl!" He said, holding his hand out while bowing. I graciously took it while curtsying. He was clearly drunk, but I was having fun with his little pretending-to-be-fancy game.

He escorted me up the ramp and onto the deck of the grand ship. I was surprised. It was beautiful, no wonder he was so proud.

"Barbosa can't have my ship! Crazy old man." I heard him mutter to himself, unaware that I can hear him.

"This is an impressive boat you have here, Jack." I said, running my hand across the railing on the deck.

"Ship, my dear. It's ship not a boat." He said seriously. I giggled at him and he smiled in return.

I knew from the way Jack was dressed and smelled that he was a pirate. Not to mention he had a pirate coin dangling onto his forehead from dread lock.

Suddenly I heard loud and boisterous footsteps. I looked over and there were many men walking up the ramp and onto the deck. They all stopped and stared at me, then Jack.

"What's with the girl?" Said one scrawny man who appeared to be missing an eye.

"This, Men, is Lucy Fysher! The newest member of the Black Pearl if she so chooses!" What? This man didn't even know me! I wanted adventure, though.

"Aye aye, Captain." I said, giving him a small salute. He smiled at me, then ordered the men to set the sails as he walked to the wheel of the ship and grazed it gently, almost reverently with his hands. I walked up to him.

"Why did you say I could be a part of your crew, Mr. Sparrow?" I asked bluntly. I had learned over the years, that with pirates you shouldn't beat around the bush when saying things. They appreciate you more when you come right out and say it. Something about bravery, I believe.

He smirked.

"It's Captain Sparrow, if you must. And I thought you might want a bit of an adventure. Maybe get a tan." He said with a serious look on his face, but it was easy to tell he was joking with me.

I chuckled.

"Alright then, _Captain_ Jack, I will be part of your crew...Under one condition." I said, giving him my winning smile. The smile that can make any man or woman fall into my trance.

"What's that, love." He asked, narrowing his eyes at my smile.

"I get my own room." He chuckled at my condition.

"Anything for you, my dear. You know that smile...That smile's going to get you into trouble, love." He said, slinging an arm over my shoulder, but this time I didn't hiss, or shrug it off. I smiled and relaxed into this strangers side.

That night when I was 'sleeping' I was thinking how I was going to pull this off. I mean, who knows how long I will be living on this ship! I can't go long without my food! I hadn't thought of this before! Jack's question shocked me and I answered out of impulse. How was I supposed to control myself.

Also, there's that little tiny problem about the fire. If I loose my temper, who knows what will catch on fire.

Over the past couple hundred years, I found out that if I get angry enough, I could potentially catch on fire. It happened once when I was living with Sapphira in Poland. It wasn't pretty, either. The amazing part was that it didn't harm me at all, and once I calmed down enough, the fire would die down and eventually go out all together.

When the sun came up, I left my little room and walked around.

There was already some deck-hands cleaning the deck area. I smiled at them and they smiled back.

People in high society, like people in Paris, they always looked down on pirates. Sure, they were practically homeless, but the ship was there home! They were really decent people when they weren't pillaging places.

I found Jack at the Captain's wheel again, he looked like he hadn't slept at all.

"Let me guess," I said as I walked up the steps and toward him, "You were out here all night and didn't get one ounce of sleep, did you?" I asked, already knowing I was right.

"Observant one aren't you. Again, love, that's going to get you in trouble." He tsked with that same playful smirk plastered on his face.

"Where are we going?" I asked curiously as he pulled out a compass that didn't seem accurate at all. He hid it from my view as it landed on something.

"Ah, what would be the fun in knowing where your going, when you can simply not know where your going, then find out later where going once you find out the place you're at is the place you were going to all along." He said smirking again. I just looked at him, dumbfounded. Holy hell, he just confused a vampire! This man was truly a genius!

"But...But you just looked at a compass, so you must be headed somewhere." I said, confidently, thinking I got him.

"Love, this isn't a regular compass." He said, turning to me, handing me the compass. I opened it and it landed forward, exactly where Jack was.

"What does it do, then?" I asked, intrigued by the little instrument.

"It points to thing you desire most." He said confidently, his smirk growing.

I quickly closed the compass and handed it back to him.

"Oh, really? Well, then--" I was cut off by a large explosion. We both turned around and were met by a large cannon balls flying toward our ship. One was coming right for us. He quickly grabbed my arm, and I could no longer feel my feet touching the floor!

I looked around and Jack had one arm around my waist, holding me to him, the other was holding tightly onto a rope that was bringing us to the top of the sails. What kind of pirate was Jack?!

Even though this man was basically about to commit suicide, I couldn't help the joyous laugh that escaped my lips.

I held tightly onto Jack, not wanting to fall through the deck and have to explain to them how I'm still alive.

He let go of the rope and we landed on a beam that branched out from the sail softly. For a man who drinks his wait in alcohol, he had superb balance. Jack let go of me and began to run to a net that attached to the rail of the ship and began to speedily climb down it. I followed suite, not being able to wipe the giant smile on my face.

When we got near the deck, we jump through the large gaped in the net onto the deck.

"Ready the cannons!" Jack yelled loudly, many "aye's" were heard as the men scurried down a whole in the deck to where the cannons must be located.

"Fire!" I heard from below and suddenly the deck shook violently and cannons shot out from the side of the ship, making large holes into the other ship.

I laughed, the joy of knowing that even if a cannon hit me I wouldn't die, and the fact that I was now a pirate, it was all wonderful. I loved it!

Jack looked at me strangely.

"You enjoy this?" He asked, skeptical.

"Yes! I love it! Thank you, Jack!" I yelled as I ran to him and gave him a large hug. Suddenly he gasped.

"What?" I asked as I quickly backed away.

"God, I think you just broke every one of my ribs." He said, leaning over so his hands were resting on his knees.

"Oh, Jack! I'm so sorry!" Oh, bugger. I didn't even think about not crushing him. Yes, things are going to be very hard.

"Lucy Fysher!" He playfully scolded, "you are a pirate now! Pirates don't apologize, love."

Normally, being the one with the short temper, I would not allow any man to call me love and get away with it unharmed, or unscarred. But when Jack said it, it sounded harmless. I didn't mind.

*F*O*R*S*P*A*R*T*A*

Jack wanted me to have dinner with him in his cabin tonight, I didn't know how I was going to get out of this one.

He would notice something was wrong if I didn't eat anything. Yet, I couldn't say no to him! His gave me these big puppy dog eyes and immediately I felt myself caving.

So now, I was headed over to his cabin, the Captain's cabin. I was wearing everything a pirate would. Well, a male pirate at least, for they didn't have any female clothing on board.

I knocked on the door and he answered immediately.

"Bonjour, Mademoiselle!" He said, bowing again as I curtsied. I laughed as he led me over to the table and we sat down.

"We have a delectable array of bread and grapes and beer, haw haw haw!" He said in a heavy french accent, I had to giggle. Now, since I lived in France for six years I had to respond to it in the perfect, fluent French that I spoke.

"Je vous remercie capitaine de nature, je vais devoir vous rembourser en quelque sorte." I said. He looked at me, his mouth hanging open wide.

"You...You speak French?" he asked, flabbergasted.

"Oui, je vis en France depuis quelques années." I said perfectly again.

"I have no idea what you just said, but it sounded brilliant." He said kindly.

"Can I ask you a question?" He asked, suddenly, as we had been quiet, just looking at each other, observing.

"Sure." I said, smiling.

"Why are your eyes red?" He said, narrowing his eyes at my own. Oh no. Quick, think of something, Athy!

"Umm, they've always been like this." I said, looking down at my full plate of food. He seemed to have noticed this, too.

"You're not hungry? I haven't seen you eat anything." He asked, suspisious.

"Oh, I already ate this morning." I lied quickly. I did eat this morning. Just not a scone like everyone else might have eaten.

"Okay." He said, smiling. He then dug into his food as I sighed and leaned back into my chair.

After he was done eating, we sat and chatted for a while, time escaping us quickly. Not that it mattered to me, I had eternity.

"Well, love, it was a pleasure to have you over for dinner tonight, but you need to sleep." He said, tracing the permanant bags under my eyes.

"Yes." I said. His skin was hot against mine.

Suddenly he leaned in and pressed his lips against mine. I gasped but didn't move. The monster and the human inside of me wanted him to kiss me. But he was human, you could hurt him! The other side of my brain said nothing as he continued to kiss me and I slowly started to kiss him back.

No, no, no! This was wrong! I thought as I gently pulled away, the human in me wanting to kiss him again, the monster wanting to suck his blood, while the logical part of my brain was yelling at me to leave and never come back. I was dangerous.

He looked up at me through dark lashes.

"Forgive me, love, but I couldn't help myself. You are simply lovely." He said kindly as he leaned down and kissed my hand, then closed the door behind him. I stood there, trying to figure out what just happened between me and this stranger.

* * *

**alright.... dont judge me!! i know that it was corny of me to throw in captain jack sparrow but i just love pirates! and i figured if she is doing to go through that era anyway why not throw in my fave pirate! lol **

**don't worry!!! edward and cullens will be comng soon! after all this is a twilight and three hundred crossover! i just wish they had more slots so i could put like pirates of the carribean and some other ones in there! **

**Translation:**

**(&) "Je vous remercie capitaine de nature, je vais devoir vous rembourser en quelque sorte" means 'Thank you kind captain, i will have to repay you in some way.'**

**(&) "Oui, je vis en France depuis quelques années." means 'yes, i lived in france for a few years.'**

**hope your liking it so far! i know i doooo! R&R!!!**

**3 Lissa**


	9. Lucy Fysher is a Murderer

**Hey! i hope you like this chapter! on my profile i have some pictures of some characters and some other stuffs. i think i already mentioned it but you should still go check them out, i just added some new ones :)**

**3 Lissa**

**

* * *

**It's been two weeks. Two _excruciatingly long _weeks. You see, I haven't quenched my thirst in over two weeks! My eyes were most likely a pitch black color and I'm sure some of the crew has noticed. After all, my blood red eyes really stood out in a crowd.

It's been two weeks and Jack has tried to kiss me several times. Key word:_ tried_. I didn't let him kiss me...Most of the time.

The last time he kissed me, we were by the ships wheel and the crew was shuffling around, cleaning up debris from our latest battle with a British ship. Nasty buggers. Obviously, we won that one. We won every single one! It was almost as if the Black Pearl was Greece's Sparta. It was indestructible.

When he kissed me, nearly the whole crew saw. He didn't care, he just continued to order them around with that knowing smirk on his face.

As I said, Sparta _was_ indestructible. That was before she fell. She fell some hundred years ago.

I only went back there once for a few hours, hiding in the trees surrounding it, watching my people partake in their everyday activities.

I remember seeing Thaddaios, all grown up and strong. A real Spartan.

_Flashback._

_I hid in the shadows, for someone would recognize me. After all, they had made two statues of Sapphira and myself! The put them near the entrance to Sparta's cemetery, in memory of the two Spartan girls' whose disappearance was a mystery, I suppose. _

_I suddenly heard the one noise I would recognize anywhere. A noise that I have missed so much in the past ten years! It was her army. Sparta's beautiful, strong, indestructible army._

_As the noble soldiers marched past my hiding spot, one face stood out. He looked to be about twenty, a Spartan of only a few years tops._

_His face seemed familiar. It was strong and defined, but I could see the hidden dimples in his cheeks. His dark brown eyes were emotionless, a good Spartan. _

_The leather strap that holds his cape in place dug into his strong, muscled shoulders. His shield and spear were in his hands, like he was about to march out to a war. It must be another small Athenian battle, if it was a serious battle they usually wouldn't send a Spartan so young unless there was another son to take his place. Sparta needed men._

_His face turned to where I was standing and I had to stifle a gasp. That face, it was the much older, much stronger face of my little brother, Thaddaios. I knew it, he had one eyebrow sort of cocked to one side, something Father used to always do before he went off to war, a sign of anticipation I suppose. _

_I swiftly moved deeper into the shadows to hide myself from his view. Once he passed by, I sighed in relief. _

_It was good to know that my baby brother was not dead._

_Flashback End._

A very familiar ache in the back of my throat brought me out of my thoughts.

I smelled him before I saw him. He smelled absolutely mouth watering. A good feast.

I stopped myself. This was Jack we were talking about, not a random homeless man on the side of the street.

"'Ello, darling." He said, slightly pushing his head out as he did that. I swear, this man does the oddest movements, but everytime he does it, it gets more and more endearing. Could a pirate really be endearing? Apparently.

"Hello, Jack." I got out before holding my breathe again. His scent was too much.

"Love, you have the strangest of eyes. They're bonkers." He said, his face looking confused.

"What?" I said, holding my breath again.

"They change color, it's stange." He mumbled looking for something. His arms flailing around as he spun around. I smiled at him.

"Aye." I said, not really knowing what to say to that. Suddenly he stopped and tuned to me.

"Have you seen Jack?" He asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"You're Jack. Aren't you?" I've had some trust issues in issues in the past, Jack is just a...a distraction. I don't really want to get attached. After all, he is human. He has ti die sometime.

"Of course, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!" He said proudly, standing tall with his hands on his hips, his head held high. I giggled at him.

"Then what are you talking about?" I asked, making the mistake to breathe. Immediately I smelt the delicious scent of his blood pumping through his veins. I hissed unvolintarily.

The scent was overpowering, it was like nothing I had eve smelt before. It was the sweetest smell there could be.

I vaguely noticed his confused expression as I slowly stood up. The monster inside of me wining over the leftover human in me.

I could feel the venom fillling my mouth, and I hissed again. His eyebrows scrunched up and I smiled wickedly at him.

I grabbed his face lightly, not wanting to kill him just yet. I gently kissed his lips as another hiss escaped my lips from being so close to his veins. The blood pumping though them was flowing faster now as his heart was beating faster now. I kissed his jaw them kissed right over the large vein in his neck. I growled now.

Then I bit down, I heard his yell of surprise and smiled as I drank his blood. My eyes fluttered closed. If I knew any one humans blood could tase so heavenly, I would have gone searching for it hundreds of years ago.

"Love. Love! Lucy! What the _HELL_ are you doing!?" He yelled, panic covered every word. Suddenly I realized what I was doing and foced myself to back away from him.

My face changed from one of pleasure to one of pure horror in a matter of milliseconds. I c_annot_ believe what I had just done!

"Jack...I..I..-" I couldn't form a coherent sentence. He was holding a hand to his neck and pulled it back to see it covered in blood.

"Wha...What are you, Lucy!" He asked horrified.

"A monster." I said before my anger flared. How could I be so careless! Now I either have to kill him or he is a monster forever. I didn't want to damn him to this life. I couldn't. Oh, BUGGER!!

"AAH!!" I yelled in outrage as the floor around him burst into flames. Zeus, not again!

"Holy mother of God!" He yelled as he tried to keep away from the fire. I walked up to him, through the fire (it wouldn't hurt me). He looked actually scared of me as he tried to back away.

"I'm sorry, Jack." I said, my face contorted into a mask of pain. I walked back to him and snapped his neck, then drinking his blood until not even a drop was left.

I truly was a monster, I thought as I stealthily slipped from the room and to the deck.

Suddenly I heard someone yell: "Jack! Oh my God."

It sounded like Cogney.

Oh shit.

I quickly made a perfect dive into the water and swam away.

"Lucy Fysher is a murderer! She killed our Captain!" I head them yell as I quickly swam away at a speed no human could recognize.

*F*O*R*S*P*A*R*T*A*

I swam for days at a speed so fast, that no human or fish could even see me.

I swam to what I would think was Italy from the language the people on the beach were speaking. When I got near the shore I slowed down to a speed a human would be swimming.

As I walked on the beach, every eye within a fifty foot radius was on me. I guess if you saw a young girl swim to shore in men's pirate clothing you would be curious, too.

I walked into the city and walked for days at a human pace, never stopping. I didn't need the rest. I walked until I reached the border to France.

I knew Sapphira would be in France, so I walked until I reached Paris and wondered to the center of the city.

I walked around, asking random people if they had seen a beautiful girl named Marie Berry. Finally the God's decided to bless me with a bit of luck.

"Connaissez-vous une belle jeune fille nommee Marie Berry?" I asked kindly for the millionth time today, it seemed.

"Oh! Vous savez Marie Berry? Une belle jeune fille. Si vous êtes deux sœurs? Vous avez tous deux ont les yeux bizarres rouge. Mais captivant, non?" The stranger said. French people can be very talkative.**(Translation: Oh! You know Marie Berry? A beautiful young girl. Are you two sisters? You both have the odd red eyes. But captivating, no?)**

"Oui, nous sommes sœurs. Savez-vous où elle est?" I asked, once again trying to be polite even though I felt like setting something on fire.**(Translation: Yes, we are sisters. Do you know where she is?)**

"Oui, elle vit maintenant dans un bâtiment appelé Publiée Jacquotte's / Logement.." He said, smiling at me. **(Translation: Yes, she lives now in a building called Jacquotte's Pub/Housing.)**

"Merci, au revoir!" I shouted over my shoulder as I ran at a human pace to the building. I knew exactly where it was, as it was where I lived when I lived here. Jacquotte let you live above her pub for free. Pierre was a real character. Jacquotte was Pierre, the owners, wife. **(Translation: Thanks, goodbye!) **

I ran all the way to Jacquotte's, and once I got there I nearly ripped the door off.

"Oy! Pierre, Marguerite est de retour! Que fais-tu ici, ma douce?" Ah, Jacquotte, always so sweet. I almost thought that perhaps she had me confused for somebody else, but then I remembered, three weeks ago I was Marguerite Ambroise. **(Translation: Oy! Pierre, Marguerite is back! What are you doing here, my sweet?)**

"Ma sœur, Sapph-- je veux dire la vie Marie-dessus de la pub. Mai-je aller voir?" I asked, politely, almost calling Sapphira by her real name. **(Translation: My sister, Sapph-- I mean Marie lives above the pub. May I go see her?)**

"Bien sûr vous pouvez, mon chéri! Tourner à droite sur place, elle devrait être là-haut." She said, smiling widely at me. I smiled back and ran as fast as I could without making them suspicious. **(Translation: Of course you can, darling! Go right on up, she should be up there.)**

Once I got the old wooden stairs, I burst open the door. She stood up and turned around, a shocked expression on her face. I ranto her as fast as I could and tackled her in a giant bear hug.

"I am so stupid! I hate myself!" I heaved dry sobs onto her shoulder. She just stood there and rubbed my back, telling me everything was going to be okay.

Once I calmed down enough for her to let me go, she held me at arms length and finally asked me.

"What's wrong?" She asked me. Her big red eyes looking into my own.

"I killed him. I can't believe I did that!" I tried to hold back the urge to set something on fire, but a small flame started on her nightstand.

"Athanasia..." She warned.

Hephaestus, God of Fire and Forge, put the fire out.

Nothing happened. I sighed.

Please? I begged.

Immediately, the fire went away. I would have giggled had I not just killed a man I could have potentially loved.

Loved?

Uggh, it was worse than I thought.

"So tell me! What happened, mon chéri!" She begged, holding my hands. Suddenly, her face went blank, and I knew she was looking into the future so I wouldn't have to retell me awful tale.

She gasped.

"Oh, Athanasia! You loved him!?" She asked, hopping up and down. She suddenly stopped. "Oh...You loved him. I'm so sorry."

I sniffled.

"I didn't love him. Not yet anyway. I only knew him for two weeks! He was just a distraction, more like a friend." I said, crossing my arms across my chest.

"Yes, a friend that you just so happened to kiss...three times." She said, a grin forming on her face. She let it fall.

"Mon chéri, I'm sorry. It was probably for the better. Think of it this way, if you _had _fallen in love with him, you have had to tell him our secret! Then, he would either be damned to this life, or killed." She said, shrugging.

"You're right." I said glumly.

She sat down next to me and put her arm over my shoulder.

"Don't worry, kid. You have eternity to forget." She smiled and I laughed. Eternity is a long time.

* * *

Hiii! thanks for reading chapter nine! it loved you!lol

this should be the end of the pirate life for Athanasia. ONE QUESTION!!!! what is a good nickname for athanasia and sapphira! cuz they both have really long names and they should have nicknames.

3 lissa!


	10. The Fredrickstad Massacre

************************

****

hii! i have new new pictures for this chapter on my profile for joo! hehe

this chapter skips some time but not as much as the last. lol! about a thousand years less. Damn! I just noticed that bella is REALLY REALLY old already lol!

enjoy, mon cheris!

* * *

All too soon ten years had passed since I killed Jack Sparrow, then fifteen, then Twenty. Next thing I know, nearly a hundred years have passed by. Well, a hundred next month.

As of right now, Sapphira and myself live in Fredriskstad, in Norway. The language was a bit harder to learn since the accent was so different, but overall I liked it. Sapphira was now Astri Eike and I was Elisabeth Eike. We were sisters who just moved from a fjord, trying to escape the pirates there. (Fjord pronounced: Fyord. Meaning: coast, near ocean.)

"Ugh, this is such a small town, Athanasia! Not to mention such a small country. Let's go back to London, or maybe France!"Sapphira, now known as Astri, said. She loved France, she would have cried a river when we left, but we can't cry. **(Pronounced: [first name] Os-tree [last name] Ike)**

We have only been living in Norway for a few days, and she has already grown tired of it! We will only be living here until the end of winter, that's when the sun comes back up. In Norway, you have many months of night then many months of sunlight. It's the pefect winter get-away for a vampire!

"No, Sapphira! I like it here! The people are nice enough." I said, sitting down at the table in our little log cabin in the forest.

"I supose you're right about the people, but I had this _wonderful_ vision earlier!" She exclaimed, her bright red eyes were twinkling with excitement. I laughed at her.

"What was it, Astri." I said in a Norwegian accent. She hated it, she said it sounded manly!

"Ha ha, very funny, Elisabeth. Anyway, it was magical! It was like nothing I had ever seen before! It was set, maybe three hundred years from now! We were walking down a crowded path. Everyone was wearing odd clothes, even us!" She started, her eyebrows all scrunched together in concentration.

"There were these..._things," _she started, "they had wheels, but no animals pulling it! It was something powering it to move. There were also these shops! They were bright, something was lighting them up! They had clothes, and shoes, and other crazy looking objects! Everything looked so different, but so amazing! The doors to the shops were amazing! They were circular and _never_ stopped spinning!I can't wait!" She said, jumping up and down while clapping her hands together. I was just sitting there, my mouth hanging open. The future was one crazy world.

"Wow." was all I could say.

"Now, back to the present. I'm getting thirsty, would you like to come? I think there is a small town nearby, that should be good, right?" She asked. I nodded, I could use a good drink.

We walked out of our small cabin and towards Fredrickstad's center, to leave town. Once we got there, there were people walking wround, going from cart to cart and picking out fruits and vegetables.

"Hei, unge damer! Vil du ha jordbær? De er friske!" An older man with a big mustache called from his little cart. We shook our heads and kept walking.******************(translation: Hello, young ladies! Would you like some strawberries? They're fresh!)**

Suddenly the wind shifted and Sapphira's head whipped to the side, where the old man was standing. She breathed in deeply and her eyes closed as a smile spread on her lips

She began to walk over there, and I knew immediately what was happening.

"Umm, Astri? Hvor skal du?" I asked, loud enough for the man to hear. (Translation: Umm, Astri? Where are you going?)

"Oh! Du vil ha et jordbær? Eller bringebær?" The man asked, evidently unaware that a vampire was stalking towards him, not wanting to buy fruit. (translation: Oh! Would like a strawberry? Or raspberry?)

"No, I was thinking of something more along the lines of a drink." She said in english, not remembering we were in Noway through her blood-lust.

The man just stared at her, confused. She just laughed, her eyes getting darker and darker as she approahed him.

"Et flytende." She said in Norwegian this time.** (translation: a drink.)**

"Oh! Men frøken, jeg har ikke noen væsker her, jeg beklager." He said, politely. It almost made me feel bad. Almost. **(Translation: Oh! But miss, I don't have any drinks here, I'm sorry.)**

"Very well then, I guess I'll just have to settle for you." She said, smiling innocently. Once again the man just looked at her, not understanding. Suddenly she lunged for him, his back not on the ground with her tiny frame standing over him, her hand clasped tightly around his throat.

"Jeg sa været er nydelig." She said in Norwegian again, I almost giggled. I also almost felt bad, just standing there, watching a man about to be killed. But I was already a monster, why change now? **(Tanslation: I said the weather is lovely.)**

She then continued to do the usual. Snap his neck. Drink Blood--

I suddenly couldn't think clealy anymore, the scent of the mans blood was too overpowering and felt the venom build up in my mouth. The burning in the back of my throat was too much to handle. I ran in the other direction, towards the small town. I was there within seconds. I grabbed the first person I saw, not caring that plenty of people were wound me. I bit into her neck and cries of horror began to ring out in the tiny town.

I heard the soft, running footsteps of Sapphira and I knew she was here with me, creating a massacre upon this unsuspecting town.

People were running and crying and screaming. We didn't care, we just kept d_rinking_. Drinking until the blood was sloshing around in our stomachs and our eyes were brighter than they were when we first woke up.

When we stopped, we quickly gathered up the bodies. To the humans, the bodies were just dissapearing out of thin air, we were so fast. Once we gathered all the bodies, even the loan man from Fredrickstad, we carried them to the closest river. We still haven't forgotten where we came from, even if we were monsters. Xerxes monsters.

*F*O*R*S*P*A*R*T*A*

When we got back to Fredrickstad, we immediately went to our little cabin, packing up everything we could. We knew the humans believed all the stories going around about blood-drinkers, and more than likely we just confirmed they're suspisions. Oh, Zeus! I hope the Immortals in Italy don't get word of this! We killed maybe sixteen or seventeen people, a massacre.

We quickly ran from our home of only a few days, our belongings in the clothe bags on our backs. We didn't even have much, just a few dresses and a small portrait of Sapphira and I from our last visit to France.

"Where do we go, Athanasia?" Sapphira asked, quietly.

"I don't know. Perhaps we could go back to London? It's been nearly a hundred years, and we don't have to go back to the same part." I suggested, talking so quietly, I wasn't sure she, a vampire, could hear me!

"Hmm, perhaps." She said, her mouth in a straight line. I knew she was disspaointed, and I was, too! we were nearly twelve hundred years old and we _still_ cannot keep our bloodlust in control.

We ran as fast as we could to England, we weren't even a blur. We got there a day later.

"Here we are. England." I said, looking over at Sapphira with a sad smile. I knew she wished we could have family again, like how it was so many years ago with Camelia and-- I mean Victoria and James. We had seen them once since then, we were setting the bodies of our latest meal in the river. They were on the other side, talking amongst themselves. Sapphira and I quickly froze when we realized who it was, and when the innitial shock wore off and they started to call our names, we ran. Like big babies! I was tired of running.

I wish we could stay in one place, have the same name, and have a _family_!

"So...What shall we call ourselves here?" She asked, that same, sad smile on her face. Suddenly her face went blank and I knew she was looking into the future.

"Okay," She said, smoothing out her wrinkled dress, "We are now Mary Alice Brandon and Isabella Swan. Ugh! I wish I saw who came up Mary Alice! Zeus, just call me Alice." She said, sighing. I giggled at her.

"Then just call me Bella." I said. She smiled and we shook hands on it.

****************

* * *

I used Norway in the beginning because I was getting tired of using Google's translator for a language I didn't know. They were originaly going to be in mexico, but I'm not that great at spanish, so i decided norway. And me, being norwegian and all, thought it was smart since I speak it lol! I didn't even have to go to google to look up norwegian names! I used what i know! lol my name is actually elisabeth and my great aunts name is astri, and eike is half of my last name which means oak stead so i just used oak. it's great i know!

and remember! since this is obviouslly not the real world as there are vampires (even tho one would like to think they're real), everything sapphira and athanasia do, goes down in history. Like how they have statues of them in sparta, and how she met 'jack sparrow'. how she was a pirate, and about what happened in fredrickstad. Just remember that. ;)

tell me how you liked it!

R&R

3 Lissa ;)


	11. Remember Everything, Forget Nothing

**hey err'body!! so this is chapter 11.... enjoy :)**

**3 Lissa**

* * *

By the end of the day, Sapphira and myself had ourselves a nice little house in northern England. That was our first mistake.

"Let's go to the marketplace, I want to mingle." Sapphira said, and, from experience, I know that when Sapphira wants something, she get's it. But I had to try.

"Sapphira, it's nearly ten at night." I said, looking at her as if the idea was preposterous. She just chuckled at me and put a stony hand on my shoulder.

"Athanasia-- I mean Bella," She started, smiling as she called me by my new name, "No begging could get you out of going with me to buy something nice for our new home."

"Fine, I will go." I said, sighing as I put on my overcoat. A prop.

That was our second mistake.

As soon as we walked out the door, a giant mob holding torches and pitchforks were running down the street. How could we not have heard this before?

Sapphira stepped in front of me and tapped a mans shoulder as he ran by. He stopped and turned around to look at us before gasping.

"You stay back! Stay, I tell you!" He screamed as he waved to torch in our faces, we stepped back from the fire on instinct.

His eyes were wild, and he was backing away from us slowly, still waving his torch. What is he so scared about?

Another man stopped to see why this crazy man was screaming at us. But one look at us had him waving his pitchfork wildly at us.

"You monsters!" He screamed. Did they know we were...Immortals? No...

"What are you talking about?" Sapphira said, smiling as she slowly walked toward him. The endless mob was still running in a parade down our little dirt road.

"You're monsters!" The first man screamed again.

"You _murderers!_" The second yelled louder as the first waved the torch more frantically in my face.

_Hephaestus, God of Fire, make the fire cease._

The torch immediately went out, the man looking at it with shocked eyes. I walked right up to him, my temper long lost.

"Do not accuse us innocent ladies. We were merrily curious." I said, my tone was completely calm, but my eyes held all my rage. How do they know?

Suddenly a young man of about twenty three runs up to us, his blond hair flapping around in the light breeze. His eyes were a light blue, much like Sapphira's had been when she was human.

"Is there a problem here, ladies?" He said politely, looking between the two men and us. He also was holding a pitchfork, so why wasn't he yelling at us?

"Yes," Sapphira started, "these two seem to think we're _monsters_, of all things!" She said, placing a delicate hand over her dead heart, her face was one of shock. I almost giggled.

He then seemed to look at our eyes for the first time, gasping as lifted his pitchfork. He began to swiftly thrust the pitchfork, aimed for my stomach, but I grabbed it by the prongs and twisted it. With the pitchfork successfully ruined, I grabbed the mans hand and twisted it behind his back until his back was against my chest, and my teeth at his neck. He was quite tall.

"I suggest you leave men, before my sister here has dinner." Sapphira said, looking at the other two men with small smile on her face.

"Monsters!" They yelled as ran away from us, leaving this poor man behind.

"Bring him in, Bella." She said as the opened the door to our little house. I had to remind myself of my new name, I liked it rather well. It meant beautiful in Italian.

I swung the man over my shoulder and walked inside, he didn't even fight. I then sat him down on a kitchen chair, he couldn't run from us.

He just sat there, not even appearing to be the least bit frightened.

"Hello," Sapph-- Alice said. I had to get it in my mind, I didn't want to slip up and call her Sapphira, "My name is Alice, and this is my sister Bella." She said politely, sticking her hand out to the man. He grabbed it shyly, and gently shook it.

"Carlisle." He said simply as she smiled triumphantly.

"Well, Carlisle, would you mind telling me why you _tried_ to stab my sister?" She asked, still smiling politely. I still had yet to understand why we brought him in here in the first place, and why was she even trying to strike up a conversation with the man? Why not just let him run away like the others?

"Well, wouldn't you try to kill a monster if you saw one?" He said, his head still hanging, looking down at his lap. I sat to his right as Alice sat to his left at our small round table.

"Well," I started, "I hope your not calling me ugly." I said, playing along with Alice's little friendly game, even though I had no idea where it was going. Alice giggled then stopped, her face becoming serious.

"Carlisle." She called.

"Yes?" He said, lifting his head to looking at her.

"You know what we are." She said confidently.

"Yes." He said.

"You know what we do." I said.

"Yes." He said again, looking at me now.

"Are you afraid?" Alice asked, a smile tugging at her lips.

"No." He said shortly, standing up. He began to pace. I scrunched my eyebrows together in confusion. He was full aware that he was in a house with blood drinkers and he was not afraid?

"Why?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me.

"I was raised all my life by my father," He started, "He taught me to never be afraid of what your interested in. You _people,_ you're interesting to me. He is the man who started these wild goose chases, trying to find the monsters of the night. The ones that spend their days in the sewers and their nights feeding on the innocent. Now, spending my whole life chasing your kind, I'm no longer afraid. I don't even believe in hurting others." He finished, sitting down again.

"If you don't believe in hurting others, then why did you attempt to stab me?" I asked, utterly confused.

"My father died. Now I, Carlisle Cullen II, must take his place. I must be the one leading the mobs at night, searching for these monsters of the sewers." He said, looking down again.

"Why do you seem ashamed of that?" Alice asked, her eyes big and full of questions, as I'm sure mine were as well.

"As I said before, I am intrigued by you, why would I want to kill you?" He asked, raising his head to look at us.

"You understand, you cannot kill us, right?" I asked, wondering if they thought they could hurt us.

"I understand that, the others don't. My father understood as well, he just didn't want to give up. He wanted to keep the awareness alive, I suppose." He said, shrugging.

"You could get killed." Alice said, trying to make him understand that what he and the others were doing was simply useless.

"Yes, I understand. Let the chips fall where they may, I suppose." He said, slightly smiling at us. We smiled back.

"Could...Could I perhaps ask a few questions?" He asked us hesitantly, his eyes were big and innocent. I chuckled.

"Of course, Carlisle. Go ahead." I said, smiling at our new friend.

In my 1,200 year existence, I have yet to forget anyone or anything I have met or come into contact with. I remember everything, and forget nothing.

*F*O*R*S*P*A*R*T*A*

We spent the entire night talking to Carlisle, answering his questions. Turns out Carlisle is quite hilarious. When he was drunk at least.

Apparently the last owners of this house had left behind some old liquor, and Carlisle was thirsty, so we gave it to him. It was hilarious.

"And then! Then it just _fell_ down her bloomers!!" He yelled/slurred through his laughter. Alice and I burst out laughing at this man's drunken state.

Carlisle then got this funny look on his face before all of his earlier alcohol was spilled all over the floor, and him slumping to the ground.

Me and Alice just sat there, staring at him. The room was dead silent.

Then we burst out laughing again.

The next afternoon when Carlisle finally started to wake up, I brought him over some water.

"Here you go, Carlisle." He thanked me and then downed the whole thing.

"Thank you, my mouth tasted like metal." He said, sitting up on the couch we had set him on last night after he passed out.

"What time is it, ladies?" He asked as he stood up to go look out the window, the sun was just beginning to set.

"It should be about seven." Alice said, looking out the other window on the other side of the house.

"Oh, Christ! I have to go!" He said, rushing around our little home, trying to find where he threw his shoes earlier.

"Why?" We asked at the same time, disappointed.

"My mobs, they need a leader." He said, pulling on his boots. "But don't worry, girls, I won't rat you out." He said smiling.

"Thank you, Carlisle." We both said before planting a kiss on either of his cheeks.

"Promise you'll be back again!" Alice said, her hands on her hips.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world!" He shouted, running out the door.

Carlisle was so sweet! Even though, he was drunk most of the time, he was very kind to us.

"Carlisle is a hoot!" Alice exclaimed from next to me.

"Yes. Oh, that reminds me. Why did you tell me to bring him in the house in the first place, Alice." I asked, not even noticing that we were in private and I didn't have to call her Alice. It just felt and sounded natural.

"I don't really know, he kind of reminded me of my dad, I suppose." She said, shrugging.

That instantly had me thinking about home, about my family. I missed my home. But there was no home anymore. Sparta fell several hundred years ago, including it's people. We are the last of the Spartans. Thaddaios was probably long dead before Sparta fell. Maybe he died in battle, or maybe he died an old man. I wonder what happened to mother! I wonder if mother and father ever had any more children while I was in my school of sisterhood. Oh well, it doesn't matter anymore. Sparta is dead, and along with it, my family.

Before I knew it, it was nearly ten again. Alice and I were patiently awaiting Carlisle's arrival, sitting at the table in the small kitchen. We sat and waited. And waited....And waited.

He never showed.

"Maybe he forgot." Alice suggested.

"Yes, Alice. He would forget to meet with two vampires." I said, sarcastically, looking straight ahead out of the window in front of the table.

"Well, I'm so--" She stopped, I looked over at her and her face was blank. A vision.

"Alice what--" I got cut off by her scream.

"Alice! Alice! What's wrong? What's happening?" I asked frantically, standing up trying to get her to stand up. She suddenly flew out of her chair and out the door. I ran after her, alarmed at what could of made her react like this.

"Alice! Tell me!" I begged, catching easily up to her.

"Carlisle. He's in trouble. Vampires." Was all she could get out though her dry sobs. I gasped.

"Where?!" I asked, frantically searching everywhere around me for a sign of him.

"I don't know! On a street?" She said uncertainly.

We kept running through the city until we smelled it. Fresh blood. We ran in the direction of the delicious scent, but for once we weren't concerned about the dry feeling in out throat, but more about the man lying in the middle of the street.

"Oh, Zeus." I whispered, running faster towards him.

We immediately stopped beside him and checked over him. He was still breathing!

"Carlisle!" I shouted.

"Carlisle can you hear us?" Alice asked, holding his face.

I had my hand wrapped around his wrist, feeling his heartbeat. I saw the bite mark.

"Alice. Alice, look!" I shouted as I pointed at the offending wound on his neck.

"Of course." She whispered as she picked him up. "We can't leave him here. We can't." She whispered as she looked at me, tears in her beautiful red eyes that will never spill over.

"Me either." I agreed as I placed my hands under his back and together, we carried home a changing Carlisle.

When we got to our home, the mob was setting it on fire! They were throwing torches on it, watching at it slowly burned to the ground. We watched from the cover of the trees as the only few things we owned went to flames.

Still holding an unconscious Carlisle, we ran south. To where? I have no idea. We kept running until we came to water. We set him down in the sand, and sat next to him, watching the waves roll in, waiting for him to wake up. We couldn't kill him, not Carlisle. There was something about him that reminded me of home, of my father, as Alice had said before.

We sat on that beach for a full three days. I would occasionally set a fire in front of us to keep Carlisle warm. Alice would occasionally look into the future to see when he would wake up.

"Twenty seconds." She said.

We looked down at him, listening as his heart beat at a rapid pace, getting faster, then stop all together. We heard his last heartbeat, and he lay still, not moving.

His skin was much paler than before, pale as mine and Alice's. His features were sharper, more defined. He was very handsome.

Suddenly his newly bright red eyes snap open. He looks at Alice and I, then....smiles? He smiled?

"Hello, Darlings!" He said, standing up quickly. We followed suite, and soon we were wrapped in a giant hug from Carlisle.

"Carlisle? Would you care to explain to us why you're not angry with us?" I asked, my voice muffled because my face was smashed against his chest, as was Alice's.

He let go of us, his eyebrows scrunched together.

"Why would I be angry with you?" He asked, confusion lacing his tone.

"Because we let you turn into a monster." Alice said, searching his face for any sign of danger.

"I told you before, girls! I am intrigued by your species, it's a dream that I am now one of you!" He said, hopping up and down in a very Alice-like fashion.

"But Carlisle! I thought you were against hurting other creatures." I said in utter confusion. How could a man that is against hurting other creatures, want to be one that has to kill to survive?

"I am, and I will find another way to survive without killing innocent beings." He said, determination covering every syllable.

"Another way?" Alice asked, as if it were impossible.

"Carlisle, we are over one thousand years old. We assure you, there is no other way. I'm sorry." I said, Alice nodding in agreement.

"Well, then I suppose I will have to prove you girls wrong. I am positive there has to be another way." He said, turning away from us.

"Where are you going?" Alice asked, walking forward to grab his arm.

"Well, I am quite thirsty and since I will not be drinking from humans, I have to find my solution. So if you will excuse me, ladies..." He said walking around us. He was just going to leave!?

"Carlisle! Not even a goodbye?" I asked, my face must have looked devastated.

"Silly girls, I will be gone just until I find my solution. But until then, I suppose a goodbye is necessary." He said, walking over to us.

"I love both of you girls, you are already like daughters to me. Please, be careful. I will be back." He said before kissing our cheeks and leaving us there, tears in our eyes. Tears that would never fall.

It wasn't until that afternoon, that a thought occurred to me.

_How will he find us?_

_

* * *

_**Hiya! thanks for reading :)**

**Review please! If you review I will post another chapter! ;)  
**


	12. You're Different, Bella Swan

**hiya! welcome to the fabulous and fantastic page of chapter twelve! lol **

**here ya go... :P**

**

* * *

1917, Chicago, Illinois  
**

"Hey Bells!" Alice called in as she pranced in the room, her soft green dress flowing gracefully around her tiny frame.

We now lived in Chicago, Illinois. In America, in case you were wondering. I don't like it all that much. We hardly get to get out in the day! There's a lot of sunlight here, but Alice loves the shops here, so we've been here for a while. Almost three years! Almost the whole town knows who we are by now, as the news around such a big city travels rather slowly.

"Yes, Ali?" I asked, standing up from the little couch I had just been perched on, reading an Anne Rice book.

"Let's go into town today! Please, I would like to buy some new dresses!" She said excitedly, hopping up and down so fast, a human wouldn't notice. Humans are still wary of us, of our red eyes, but since almost all of the people that used to believe in those stories, the wise people, are all dead, there's nothing to really worry about anymore.

It's been nearly two hundred-fifty years since we were last attacked by a mob in London, England. It's also nearly been two hundred- fifty years since we last saw Carlisle walk away from us on that beautiful English beach. The day he left us to find that "solution" to the thirst. The humane way of drinking blood... Yeah, he never returned. He most likely died of thirst or something along those lines. That's what we think at least. Perhaps he did find his "solution", but he just couldn't and can't find his way back to us.

Ah, well. Back to the present, Bella.

"Yeah, sure Ali. That would be great!" I said, smiling enthusiastically.

We walked out of our small, one story home, and walked down the street, at a human pace. Our dresses were flapping against our legs from the heavy wind. The storm clouds above were the only reason we could be out in daylight.

Alice suddenly snapped her head to what I was wearing, her long hair, still always in that beautiful black braid, had little loose tendrils that were flowing in the wind.

I looked down at my own outfit to see what was wrong. I was wearing my hair in a long braid, like Alice's, and also like hers it was held together at the end by a gold cuff. Like it was in Sparta. We still haven't really changed. Much. We both have gotten more lighthearted, having nothing to worry about does that to you.

My dress was a deep royal blue, the neck was rounded and I had on a pearl necklace from Paris that I bought a long time ago.

"What?" I asked her, raising one of my perfect eyebrows at her.

"Nothing, just making sure you look good." She said, turning back to facing the sidewalk in front of us.

"What, you don't think I can dress myself?" I said, placing my hands on my hips.

"No, Bells. I know you can, I just wanted to make sure you were wearing blue." She said, a smile on her face.

"Why would-- never mind." I said, over the years I found it easier to just stop talking rather than asking questions when you are confused with Alice. Asking questions will just make it worse.

She just laughed as we entered the shops, she suddenly stopped and gasped.

"Oh my Zeus, Bella!" She yelled, people looked at her oddly. Probably for our different way of expressing our excitement.

"What?" I asked, laughing at her face that was frozen in amazement.

"This is it! This is the vision I had so long ago in Fredrickstad!" I just laughed at her, grabbed her hand and continued walking.

As we were walking by one particular shop, a group of young girls about our age walked out. There were seven of them, the people around me gasped as they saw the girls. I would have too had I not been so accustomed to change.

Alice then decided to squeal.

"Aahh!! I love your outfits!" she yelled, walking around them, just slightly faster than a human.

"Thanks." They mumbled to my pixie friend, taken back by her strange eyes and beauty.

"Me too! It looks great." I said, hooking my arm through Alice's.

They just stood there, staring at us in amazement.

"Yeah," One said in the back, looking at us with wide eyes, "We're flappers." She said quietly before the group walked off, occasionally looking behind them to stare at us more.

I just shrugged and we kept walking, occasionally popping into a shop to buy a few items.

A few hours later, maybe around noon, we headed to my favorite place. TUTTI FRUTTI'S!!! They have the best smelly goods.** (A/N: lol tutti frutti's is actually a frozen yogurt shop where i live, it uber good and kind of futuristic! it looks like a spaceship on the inside :P)**

We walked inside and I immediately went over to my favorite perfume, Love Spell. It was delicious, I couldn't stop sniffing it. That is, until I heard someone cough behind me.

I whipped around and was met with a beautiful sight. He was...Gorgeous. He had messy copper brown hair, with dark forest green eyes that you could stare forever into. He was wearing light brown pants, a dark brown shirt, and suspenders. **(Outfit on profile, i highly suggest looking at it. its SEXYY!! lol i got it from titanic ;)**

"Hello," the stranger said, "I'm Edward, do you need help with finding anything?" He asked politely. I just stared back, dumbfounded. What an odd question... He must have understood the look on my face.

"I work here." He said while chuckling at me, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, thank you, Edward, but I'm fine." I said, turning around to a whining Alice. I did, however, notice his starstruck face.

*F*O*R*S*P*A*R*T*A*

The next day was cloudy as well, so I told Alice I was off to the marketplace again.

As I was walking, I passed Tutti Frutti's and couldn't help but remember the beautiful boy from yesterday. He couldn't be more than seventeen, to a vampire's eye you could still notice a hint of baby cheeks. I decided to stop by, to see if he was there.

Not wanting to look like I was actually there to see if he was there, I walked to my favorite perfume, Love Spell, again. I then walked to the checkout counter, spray in hand, and set it down on the wooden desk. It was him. The boy from yesterday was the man behind the counter. I smiled to myself, he still hadn't noticed me.

"Any day now, Edward." I said, amusement clear in my voice. His head snapped up to me, a smile then found its way onto his face.

"Hello, again." He said, then looked down at the spray. "That ones our most expensive, it's seventy-four dollars." He said, his face disappointed. I simply smiled and pulled the right amount of money out of my little bag. He looked shocked at the amount of money I had in my small bag. Saving up money for fifteen hundred years can give you quite a bit of money.

I handed it over to him, as it did our hands touched. I hissed at the contact, not being used to contact with humans. He looked up at me, shocked. I just smiled an angelic smile to him. He, surprisingly, smiled back. Usually people are freaked out by our demonic beauty. We're inhumanly gorgeous, but they still feel the need to run away.

"Thank you." He said politely. I noticed, briefly, that he was wearing the same thing as yesterday. I was most definitely not. I was wearing a light purple dress today, with a small purple hat pinned to my head. I could tell he was a poor man. Maybe not very poor, but not rich either. Alice and myself might live in a small home, but it's located in the finest neighborhood in all of Chicago.

"No, thank you Edward." I smiled to him, suddenly he looked as if he remembered something.

"Do you have a name?" He asked, his face looked almost confused. I laughed at him and he smiled at me.

"Of course, Edward. Do you have a last name?" I asked, smiling at him playfully.

"Of course I have a last name. It's Masen, Edward Masen." He said, playing along.

"Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella." I said, extending my hand. He, like a gentlemen, brought it to his lips and softly kissed my glove covered hand. I was lucky I decided to wear gloves today, my skins temperature would have had him curious.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Isabella." He said, letting go of my hand. On any other circumstance, I would have growled at the person and ordered them to all me Bella. But I liked it when he called me Isabella, it sounded nice coming from him.

"The pleasure is all mine, Edward." I smiled softly. "But I must be going to the market."

"Would you mind if accompanied you, Ms. Swan?" He asked hopefully. I giggled at his question.

"Of course not, Mr. Masen. Just as well as you call me Bella." I said, placing my hands on my hips.

"Sure, Bella." He said, walking from around the desk, and to the door. He held the door open for me like a gentleman and we started to walk down the sidewalk.

He looked down at me, as he is rather tall, and scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion.

"Aren't you engaged, Ms. Sw-- Bella?" He smiled as he corrected himself. I laughed at his question. Any _normal_ girl would be engaged or married by my age, but I don't think any human would want to marry an ancient woman. Or one that could crush them with a flick of her fingers.

"No, that's not for me I'm afraid." I said, turning the corner.

"Hmm.. Where are you from? I hear an accent." He asked randomly, looking down at me again with a crooked smile on his face.

"I'm originally from England." I said, Alice and I already had our whole stories memorized. "We moved down here a few years ago from Paris."

"Wow, you get around." He said, in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Eh, well we like to travel." I said, laughing to myself the lame joke.

"Was that your friend you were with yesterday?" He asked, again random.

"No, that was my sister, Mary Alice. But if you call her that she may rip your head off and feed it to the Persians for breakfast." I said, distractedly. "So she goes by Alice."

He looked shocked that a lady of my standards would say such a gruesome thing. Ha, well it might be the nineteen hundreds but I'm still a Spartan.

"Well then, where else have you been besides England and France?" He asked again. What's with all the questions?

"Asia, practically all of South America and Egypt, Australia, Russia, Germany, Norway, Sweden, Czechoslovakia, Mexico." I decided to stop there from the shocked look on his face.

"You've been to all those places, Bella?" He asked, astounded.

"Those are just a few places." I said, grabbing onto his arm and holding it while we walked to the marketplace.

"You are one different girl, Ms. Swan." He said, running a hand threw his bronze locks.

"It's Bella, Ms. Swan makes me feel old." I once again laughed to myself at my lame joke, he laughed as well, though probably for a different reason.

"So, how old are you, Bella?" He asked, looking down at me again.

"Seventeen." I said, smiling as I remembered all the jealous looks of all the other Spartan girls that had to wait until they were eighteen to become a true Spartan.

"Where do you and your family live? If I may ask." He smiled that crooked smile again that just about made my dead heart melt.

"It's just me and my sister, we live in North Shore." He looked as if he expected this.

"I thought as much. Yet I am surprised. What happened to your parents?" He asked, holding my arm just a little tighter, almost apologetically.

"They died quite some time ago." I said, smiling up at him, silently telling him it was okay of him to ask.

"Well, gee, me and my folks live down in Roscoe Village." He said, laughing as he shook his head. I knew Roscoe Village to be one of the more lower-income neighborhoods.

We talked and asked each other more questions on the way to the marketplace.I learned that he was fifteen and had just started to working at Tutti Frutti's. He lives with his mother and father, who own a small instrument shop more uptown.

When we got the marketplace I lead him straight to the antique shop. It made me feel like not everything in this world has been left behind, only remembered by Alice and myself. Some people actually appreciate this stuff.

"Bella..." He asked hesitantly as we entered the shop.

"Yes?" I asked as I turned to him, a look of confusion spreading across my face.

"Your eyes...They're...different." He said, looking deep into my vibrant red eyes.

"Yes, well...I.. I--uh..." I stuttered not knowing what to say to that.

"No! Not like that, they're beautiful. Really beautiful." He said, smiling down at me. It might have been sweet of him to say, but I didn't like it.

"Edward...You shouldn't like these eyes, these eyes signify something. Something _you_ should be afraid of." I said sternly. His question reminded me of the monster I am, before then I thought I was just as human as he.

"I'm sorry, but why would I be afraid of them?" He asked, then he randomly looked up and around the store, his face lighting up. "I love this store! I come here often, here let me show you something." He said eagerly, taking hold of my glove-covered hand and dragging me to a piano. I was just happy he got distracted, I don't know how I would have answered that last question.

"What is this?" I asked, running my hand over the rough wood of the beautiful piano.

"It's a piano, Bella." He said, looking at me like I was insane.

"I know that, Edward." I laughed, "But why did you bring me to it?" I asked, flicking his forehead as light as possible as to not puncture his head or something along those lines.

"I play, and one day this piano is going to be mine." He said, running his hands over the keys as he sat down on the old rickety bench.

"Will you play it for me?" I asked as I sat down next to him on the small bench.

"Of course, Milady." He said in a snooty British accent. I giggled and smacked his arm lightly and playfully.

He then began to play the most beautiful melody I had ever heard. It was calm and intricate at the same time, the notes weaving together to create a beautiful sound that was literally music to my ears.

When he finished I had tears in my eyes, I was glad for once that they couldn't fall.

"Edward, that was beautiful! What was it?" I asked as I looked up at him, the tears in my eyes glistening.

"I don't know, I just kind of...Made it up?" He said, uncertain. I giggled and the tears went away.

"What do you mean you 'just kind of made it up'?"

"It just come to me I guess." He shrugged.

"Well it was the most beautiful song I have ever heard," I smiled softly to him, "it sounded almost like a lullaby." I said, looking back down to the keys of the piano. As if they would give me the name of the song.

"Well then..." he started, I looked back up at him, "It should be called 'Bella's Lullaby'." He was smiling now, looking into my eyes again.

"That sounds perfect!" I exclaimed as I enthusiastically threw my arms around his neck in a bone crushing hug. I immediately let go as I realized what I had done. I had (A) Potentially crushed every rib in his body, and (B) In these times we don't show such affection in public. I'm sure if I was human I would be blushing.

"You're different, Bella Swan." he laughed as he grabbed my hand and lad me back out of the little shop.

*F*O*R*S*P*A*R*T*A*

"No, Edward! Edward, No! I can't! Edward!" I whisper/yelled as I let him drag me to the railing of the dock we were at.

"Come on! What's it going to hurt?" He asked as he made a disgusting sound from the back of his throat, leaned back, then threw the wad of spit from his mouth a very large distance away into the lake water.

"Ew!" I yelled as I laughed at him. "Edward I couldn't possibly." I said as I started to walk away. It was sunset, and we had walked down to the dock when Edward decided he wanted to teach me how to spit.

"Oh, please, Bella?" He asked in a sad voice. I turned around and he had the cutest puppy dog face on. I giggled and walked back over.

"You're going to be the death of me, Edward." I laughed then continued to gather as much venom in my mouth as I could, then I proceeded to spit it was far as it would go. Surprisingly, it went farther than Edward's. Much, much farther. His mouth was hanging open.

"Have you done this before?" He asked as he turned to me. I just shook me head and looked up at him with wide eyes. He laughed at me while shaking his head.

"You are definitely different, Bella Swan." He said as he wrapped his arms around me in the best hug of my life.

* * *

hey! this was chapter 12! lol are you happy edwards finally here? I am!! sadly he wont be here for maybe a nother chapter lol sorry :P

Please review!!! it will bring more edward! lolol

3 Lissa


	13. I Will Never Forget My Love

this is chapter 13!! i havent really planned this chapter out, so we'll see how this one goes. ;P

3 enjoy!(:

* * *

1918, Chicago

"Ha, Bella! You have got to be kidding me! You cannot _possibly _be serious!" Alice exclaimed to me as I had just told her my exciting news of the day. I couldn't believe it myself!

_flashback_

_Edward and I were walking down the dock where we he first taught me how to spit last year. We have become good friends since then. _

_Today was his birthday and I have the perfect gift for him! He is turning seventeen today, so I figured he deserved something spectacular! _

_"Bella, really, where are you taking me? You didn't need to get me anything!" He said as he grabbed my arm, I let him think he stopped me, as I would have just dragged him down the street._

_"Edward, you are turning seventeen today! I am giving you this present!" I yelled as I turned around and continued to turn down on to the sidewalk._

_"Ugh, Bella you are so stubborn." He said while gradually catching up to me. _

_I finally turned into the small antique shop and went straight to the piano Edward plays for me sometimes. The old wooden one that he said he's always wanted as his own._

_I ran up to it, at a human pace, and hopped on top of it so I was sitting on it, my legs crossed._

_"So...You like?" I said as I waved my hands around like a showgirl._

_"Yes I do like, but what exactly are _you_ talking about, love?" He asked me as he slowly walked over. He had been calling me 'love' for a few months now, and every time he did, it made me want to set things on fire....in a really good way._

_"The piano, silly!" I exclaimed as I hopped off the piano and stood in front of him, my hands on my hips._

_"The piano what?" He asked, obviously not understanding. I sighed and reached up to place my hands on his shoulders. I looked deep into his eyes, willing him to understand this next sentence. Pay close attention, it's a bit confusing:_

_"I bought you the piano for your birthday, Edward..." I said seriously, still staring into his eyes._

_"What!? Oh wow, Bella!" He yelled as he grabbed me around the waist and spun me around. I laughed like a mad woman! _

_"Haha, you're welcome Edward!" I laughed as he continued to spin me around, my legs flying in the air around us. _

_"Thank you so much, Bella!" He exclaimed as he set me down, he suddenly grabbed my face and crushed his lips to my cold ones. My eyes widened, but then fluttered closed as I gave in. I kissed him back._

_End flashback_

"I am so serious, Ali. I swear to the Gods." I said as I looked at her so seriously, she almost looked scared.

"Ah! Bella!" She exclaimed with a giant smile on her face. "I knew this would happen!"

"What? How did--oohh." I said, understanding that she probably saw this coming a long time ago.

All of this happened about an hour ago, but I've had millions of thoughts since then. I keep thinking about the last time I thought I had feelings for a human. But it feels different with Edward. It feels real.

There was suddenly a knock on the door, it was fast and impatient. Just by the heartbeat I heard outside I knew who it was. I flew to the door and swung it opened it, nearly ripping it off its hinges.

"Edward!" I squealed as I threw my arms around his neck. I noticed it was tense. I wonder what's the matter.

I dragged him inside and plopped him on the couch next to me. He didn't come here often, we usually met up at places. As people made odd looks when we went to each others neighborhoods, they were so different. Edward's street was fun and carefree, while mine was strict and proper.

"Bella..." He choked out. I snapped my head to him, he sounded like he was about to breakdown.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked as I rubbed his arm, trying to comfort him.

"Mom..." Was all he got out before he tears started to fall down his face. He looked away from me. I had never so much had even seen him sad! Something awful must have happened!

"Edward, what's happened?" I asked, grabbing his hand.

"My mom.."He started, sighing, the tears had stopped, "she died this afternoon while we were out..."

"What!? Oh, Edward I'm so sorry! We should have never gone anywhere!" I exclaimed, engulfing him in a hug, feeling regret the moment he told me the dreadful news. I had only met his mother on a few occasions, and she was a divine woman. Very beautiful and kind.

"No, Bella, I don't regret going with you, I just wish I had been there. I knew she was sick." He sighed, putting his face in his hands.

"Edward, why didn't you tell me she was sick. I could have taken her to a hospital." I said, grabbing his free hand again.

"The hospital couldn't have helped her, people in my...circumstances...have been getting sick lately." He said, looking down. I knew what he meant: Lower class people were getting diseases.

"Oh, Edward. Be careful, I don't want you getting sick if it's incurable." I said.

"Bella, my mother had it. My father and I probably have it, I should stay away from you." He said suddenly, standing up and walking to the door.

"Edward, no! You don't have to go, I won't get sick." I said, pleading with him not to leave.

"Bella, it's impossible to _not_ get it." He said, turning around and placing a hand on my stone hard cheek. "I can't risk getting you sick." He said, turning around once more and out the door. I didn't have it in my to tell him what I was and why I wouldn't get sick. I'm such a wimp.

*F*O*R*S*P*A*R*T*A*

"You didn't tell him!?" Alice exclaimed as she paced the living room.

"No, Ali, the Volturi would be all over me if I told!" I reasoned with her.

"Bella, you love him." She said as if telling him wouldn't had mattered since I....love him? _ Love _him? Whoa.

"Alice, you don't know what you're saying." I said, getting up and walking out the house.

I started walking toward the direction of Edward's neighborhood. What if I told him?

No, I can't. Aro, Caius, and Marcus would send their guards for me and I'll be dead like *snap* that.

But what if Alice was right, what if I did...love him? Would that make it okay? Would the Volturi understand?

No, no they wouldn't. Wait, so does that mean I do love him?

Ugh, this is all so confusing.. I have been walking around and talking to Alice about this for two hours since Edward left. I was now standing in front of his house.

I knocked on the small wooden door.

His father, Edward Sr. answered. He smiled sadly at me.

"Hello, Mr. Masen, I'm so sorry about your wife." I said kindly, giving him a comforting hug. He sadly smiled at me again, but this time there was...Pity?

"Thank you, Bella." He said kindly.

"So, is Edward somewhere in here?" I said, looking around his shoulders.

"Actually Bella...he's not. The local clinic came around, picking up anyone from our neighborhood who had a fever and took them down to the clinic. They think he is sick, too. Along with some others." He said sadly, a tear falling from his eyes.

"'What?" I said softly. I couldn't believe it. Edward, sick?

"Yes, Bella. He's down at the clinic." He said, nodding his head toward the direction of the clinic.

"Thank you, Mr. Masen." I said quickly as I turned around and headed for the clinic.

As soon as I got close enough to see the clinic I was shocked, to say the least. There were people outside on little cots, the place was bustling with doctors moving around, taking care of the patients. I quickly spotted a mop of bronze hair.

"Edward!" I yelled as I tried to quickly run to his cot. His head snapped up and his face was a pasty white. How had he changed this much in just a few hours. He was fine when he left my house!

A nurse tried to stop me.

"Miss! Miss, you can't be here, you can get ill!" She said, trying to push me back, but her efforts would be wasted. Another nurse came over to try and stop her.

"Miss, you really cannot be here, you could catch the influenza!" She exclaimed, I looked her in the eyes, my red eyes were flaming, I could feel the heat of the fire wanting so desperately to burn something! Out of the corner of my eye I saw a small bush catch on fire, some people tried to put it out, but it would be no use.

"If you plan on living longer than these poor souls, I suggest you get out of my way." I said calmly, making it ten times more threatening to their ears. They immediately walked away and I ran to Edward. I hugged him as gently as I could when I reached him.

"You've changed so much in just a few hours!" I exclaimed, his eyes looked far away.

"I'm fine." He said weakly, placing a weak hand on my cheek. I sat down next to him on his small cot.

"No, Edward, you're not. Come home with me, I can help you!" I tried to reason with him.

"No, Bella. Really, I feel fine." He said, trying to put on a reassuring smile, but that failed when he erupted into a fit of coughs.

"See?" I said, as if the coughing proved me right. He just smiled and kissed my cheek. But I had none of that as I turned my head and kissed him full on the lips. I heard the gasps but didn't really care. I ...loved Edward. Yes, I did, I really did love him. Now I just have to tell him.

"Bella...I love you." He said as he smiled a lazy smile at me. Well.....that worked out rather perfectly... I smiled back full force.

"I love you too, Edward!" I exclaimed as I hugged him as gently as I could.

"Now go before you get sick, too." He said, pushing off of me as if I was the contagious one.

"Fine.." I started, playing along, "But I will be back tomorrow." I said, pointing a finger at him. He laughed/coughed.

"That's fine, love." I smiled before giving him one last peck on the lips before leaving.

I was really worried about him but I didn't show it, I wanted to be strong for him. The way I was brought up... It's made it hard for me to show worry for others, even the ones I love...

*F*O*R*S*P*A*R*T*A*

After I got home Alice was there, she saw the whole thing so she knew. I didn't want to explain, so that was good.

I think the God's are trying to tell me something. I think it's kind of ironic how the day I finally get Edward and realize I've been in love with him, they curse him with this fatal disease. I just hope they find the cure, I don't know what I would do without him now. I've spent almost everyday with him for a year, I don't remember how I lived the fifteen hundred years before him clearly. The memories are clear, but how I got by each day without him....it's a mystery.

"Bella...His fever, it's getting worse, you should go see him." Alice said the next morning, her voice and face melancholy.

"Of course." I muttered as I ran faster than ever to the clinic, no human or animal would have even sensed me there.

I was suddenly standing at the foot of his bed, nurses were checking his heart rate and temperature, they noticed me.

"How did you get in here? This place is quarantine, ma'am." One nurse said, as she came and grabbed my arm, trying to pull me out of the room. I just stood there, staring at Edward. His eyes were closed. He had a sheet of sweat covering his pale face. He was also shivering. I felt so helpless, not knowing how to help him.

"Ma'am, being here is putting you at risk for getting the Spanish Influenza." Another nurse said that was checking his heart rate.

I could hear it perfectly. It was beating in odd rhythms. That was when I knew he wouldn't make it. This influenza would claim my love.

They say when an Immortal falls in love, it changes them. Well it does. I used to never even look twice at a human, I used to just look at them as food. Now I look at them like I look at Alice. Like real people. We are the monsters. I am a monster. Edward doesn't deserve me.

I walked over to him, ignoring the nurses that were pulling on my arms, trying to get me out of the room. I had tears in m eyes, my face was expressionless.

"I love you, Edward." I said quietly, my voice was full of love and adoration for this dying man. The nurses seemed to have heard me, they stopped yanking my arms. "So much." I had tears in my eyes, my face still a mask of nothingness.

"Bella...." I head him groan out, as if it hurt him to say the simple name. A small smile came onto my face. I sat down next to him and grabbed his hand. The nurses stood on the wall of the room, trying to give us privacy without actually leaving the room, meaning they would hear everything. Nosy nurses.

"Love you...." He groaned out again, I choked back a sob as I watched his face contort into pain.

"Shhh... It's okay, everything's going to be fine." I said, knowing everything was _absolutely not_ going to be okay.

"No, I'm dying, Bella." He said with a raspy voice. I couldn't hold back the sob this time, I placed a delicate hand over my mouth the stop them. I shut my eyes closed real tight, not wanting him to hear me, as his eyes were closed. I could hear one of the nurses silent tears dropping to the floor.

I felt a weak hand grab mine, I opened my eyes to find Edward's emerald eyes staring into my tear filled ones.

"Don't go." I choked out, the sobs were coming, I could feel them. "Please." I begged.

Silent tears began to leak from his eyes, making marks down his beautiful face. I wiped them off with my ice cold hands. He shivered at my touch so I removed my hand quickly.

"I have to go, Bella." He said, weaker than last time. I was worried, it seemed as if he was getting worse by the minute.

He was still looking at me, a small but painful smile was on his face. I smiled a teary one back, then leaned down to gently kiss his lips for what was the last time, for when I opened my eyes again, his were closed, the smile gone. In it's place was a face of complete serenity.

"Edward..." I whispered. I then listened for his heart.. Nothing was there. Nothing was there!

"Edward?...Edward!..." I whisper/yelled as I began to gently shake his pale hand, then harder when he didn't respond. Suddenly the door burst open as one of the nurses grabbed me around the waist to turn me around. I was now sobbing uncontrollably, I let the nurse hold me as the doctors rushed him out and down the hallway.

"He's gone!" I sobbed over and over and over again as the nurse held me, suddenly I felt very familiar but tiny arms grab me.

"Oh, Alice!" I cried as I hugged her so hard to where she would surely by dead if she were human. Dead. The word just made me dry sob harder.

In all of my fifteen hundred years, I had never showed this much emotion. Love changed me.

No.

Edward changed me.

* * *

so this was chapterrrr 1333, was it okiee?? please review, i love reviews! hehe :P


	14. Carlos Santana Stilettos

**hey! lol im like soo in love....**

**with ke$ha!!!!!! i guess since im a white girl, it's like written down somewhere that you have to be but.... i love her!! lol my friends keep saying im just like her, and im all 'awww thanks guys i love you too.' ha its really funnay.**

**at the bottom is going to be a little dictionary for the slang used in this chapter! :)  
**

**anyhoo, heres chapter 14 wootwoot!**

**

* * *

**

Living without Edward...It's impossible.

Just knowing what his lips felt like against mine, even if we only kissed a few times, it's unbearable to know that I won't ever get to kiss him again. I won't ever get to see, feel, or touch him again. My love is gone.

At first I was very distant, Alice was insanely worried about me. Constantly asking if I needed anything or if I wanted to go feed. Nothing worked.

After about a year of this, she got fed up. And boy did she show me just how tired she was of my near catatonic went ape!

I remember thinking that I couldn't remember how I ever lived without Edward before I met him. But knowing what it's like to live _with_ Edward and _not_ have him, that's even worse.

We've moved a few times since then, actually we've moved several times. Now we live in Houston, Texas. It's the 1956 now, and things are going rather swell, if you count living without the soul of your existence swell.

Ah, well I can't keep thinking about this, it's really depressing. Alice says the more I think about, the more sad I'll be, so I just tend to _not_ think about it.

I've gotten much better, or so says Alice. But I still feel pain, just the thought of his name hurts me. I can't even describe the feeling I get when I think of his beautiful face.

"Hey, Bella! Throw this one, we're going to the beach!" Alice yelled from the next room as she threw a bathing suite at me. I looked out the window and it was really cloudy, a perfect day for the beach. For us, at least.

I changed into it and looked at myself in the mirror. It was a really swell bathing suite! It was red hot and perfect! **(picture on proofilee!!)**

Alice met up with me at the front door and I have to say, she looked ten times more beautiful than I could ever be! She was wearing a black bathing suite with white polka dots on it, it looked perfect with her black hair. **(on profillle)**

She had cut it to her chin and it was in slick waves flat on her head. I, on the other hand, haven't cut my hair...Edward always said he loved it long.

We didn't bother putting a towel or dress around us, we didn't care. It's not like we were going to live here for the rest of our lives. Or existence.

We wrapped some colorful scarfs around our hair to keep the wind from messing it up and hopped into our red T-Bird, and were on our way to Galveston Island.

It was only about an hour away, so on the ride over we took tons of pictures. The wind was making our scarfs whip out behind us, and the pictures will be excellent, I could tell. We both had huge smiles on our faces the entire time. We had the radio blasting Elvis Presley the entire time, singing along with the songs.

When we finally got to beach, we hopped out of the car and ran to the sand.

"Alli, what about over here?" I asked as I ran to a free spot.

"Yeah that's great, Bells." She said as she stuck the umbrella in the sand and I laid our two towels next to each other under the shade of the umbrella.

She set our radio down next to us, and we both laid down on the towels. Suddenly Alice was on my towel, basically laying on top of me.

"Wow, what are you doing there, Ali?" I asked as I pushed back a little. She just pulled me closer as she pulled the camera out. Of course the pixie would want more pictures. And so we posed for even more pictures.

We went in the water a few times but I'm not a big fan of ocean water. People pee and poo in there. Ew.

So we spent the day acting like ankle biters, playing tag and taking pictures to put up around the house.

Suddenly my favorite song came on the radio, and I did what I do best. I acted a fool.

"Ah! Oh my Zues! It's my song! I love this song, ya'll!" I screamed and the few people there came to stand around me as I started to sing and dance to Hound Dog by Elvis Presley!

"You ain't nothin' but a hound dog! Cryin' all the time! Well, you ain't never caught a rabbit and you ain't no friend of mine!" I sang as I moved my hips around like Elvis. Everyone on the beach was laughing and clapping there hands, even me! It was the most fun I think I've had since... well, you know.

"Whoo! Go Bella!" Alice cheered as she laughed. The others caught on and as I was dancing and singing they were yelling my name like it was a concert or something of the sort.

"When they said you was high class!! Well, that was just a lie!" I sang as I grabbed Alice and we started doing the sock hop. Other people started to join in and soon everyone was dancing and singing and having a bash!

"Oh, that was a big tickle, Bells." Alice sighed while quietly laughing as we got into our car to go home many hours later.

"Yeah, it was. We should come back here again next weekend." I said as I leaned back a closed my eyes.

"Oh, definitely. I'm pretty every guy there was staring at you like you were Aphrodite herself!" She said as she turned on the radio. I snapped my eyes open. I knew where she was going with this.

"Oh, stop the bit, Ali..." I sighed as I closed me eyes again. I decided to change the topic before she went on any further. "So, playing a little back seat bingo were ya?"

Alice erupted into a fit of giggles. "Wouldn't have it any other way, dolly." She said.

Me and Ali often use slang from lots of different time periods. My personal favorite is the twenties, I still have most of my dressed from when we were posing as flappers!

It still shocks me how no one gets suspicious of our red eyes. I mean what if someone walked up to you with pink or even white eyes! Wouldn't you be the least bit suspicious?

"Bella. Bella? Bella!" Alice called, getting my attention.

"Huh?" Was my brilliant response. She giggled.

"I asked if you wanted to feed?" She asked like it was the most normal thing in the world. Which, for us, is.

"Yeah, that would be jake with me." I sighed.

"Gee, Bells, don't have a cow, we're just going out for one human!" She exclaimed as if I was jumping in my seat from excitement. I giggled at her silliness.

"Aw, Alice, you're no cube, that's for sure." I said as I slugged at her arm, she caught me hand and glared at me. I just stuck my tongue out at her like the mature adult that I am.

When we got home, she said we were going to go paint the town. Again.

"Alright, Ali, how are you going to get me chrome-plated tonight?" I asked as I sat down in front of my vanity. Alice was behind me, fixing to do my hair.

"Oh, Bella. Your hair really doesn't match the times, can't I cut it!? It will grow back! Please..?" She begged. I rolled my eyes at her antics.

"Sure, Ali, just so long as you promise I'll look dolly." I said, as I winked at her in the mirror. She looked shocked, I had always argued with her before when she wanted to saw off all my hair, but I wanted a change now. And Alice was most definitely in orbit, so I knew I would look 'A' in the most.

And so she cut my hair. **(pic on profile)**

The end result was gorgeous! I loved it!

"Wow, thanks, Ali!" I shouted as I threw my arms around her neck. She then continued to throw an outfit at me, this was beautiful as well, of course.

It was tight at the top and then flowed out and was a pretty black, with silver accents, and had two straps on one shoulder. **(on profile)**

"Ali, this looks really fancy schmancy, where exactly are we going?" I asked as I slipped into the silky gown.

"Oooh, no where _special_, just the premier to Bus Stop with Marilyn Monroe..." She said as if it wasn't a _huge_ deal. But it was a huge deal! Marilyn Monroe! Ah!

"What!? I can't believe you got us into that, Alice!" I yelled as she changed into her dress, it was beautiful as well, of course. It was a deep emerald green that reminded me all too much of a certain boys eyes. I couldn't think of that now. Her dress tied around her neck and, like mine, was tight around the top, and then flowed out. Except her dress was shorter and more poofy than mine. **(on profile)**

Once we got all of our makeup done, we headed outside and I have to say, I was shocked when a limo was waiting for us. It looked like Alice was, too.

"Alice...?" I asked hesitantly.

"I don't know." She said as she headed towards the limo. The driver got out and opened the back door for us.

"Good evening, ladies. This is a complimentary limo, shall we get going to the premier?" He explained/asked.

"Oh Zeus, yes!" I exclaimed as I hopped into the limo gracefully, Alice followed right after me. The man then shut the door and drove us to the premier.

When we got to the premier, Wayne, as we had learned his name to be, opened our door and let us out.

"Thanks Wayne!" We shouted at the same time. The paparazzi, who have come to love us as we are one of the richest families in Houston, took our picture and we were on our way to the theater.

After the movie we went to the after party, it was definitely a blast! But knowing what our plan was for later, it made me not enjoy it as much as I could have.

That was when I saw her. It was both of them. It was Marilyn Monroe and Elvis Presley! Oh. My. ZEUS!

Okay, Okay, calm down Bella. You're just getting sucked into all the human shenanigans.

"Marilyn! Elvis!" I screamed against my will. They looked over at me and smiled. Was....Was that...Lust, I saw in Elvis' eyes? Oh, my.

"Yes?" Marilyn said in a seductive voice.

"I was wondering if you wanted to take a picture with my sister and I...?" I asked as I bit my lip. Elvis seemed to notice that as he looked at and then winked at me. I gasped. Oh my, was I being hit on by _the_ Elvis Presley. Oh, gee.

"Anything you want, dolly." Elvis said, I noticed Marilyn sneak a glare up at him. He had the audacity to look sheepish.

"Great! Alice, come here!" I shouted and she walked over here. Her eyes got wide as she saw who I was with.

"Yeah, Bells?" She asked, I saw Elvis eye us both. This was definitely a good day.

"We're all taking a picture." Marilyn said with a sexy smirk.

"Oh! Cool!" Alice said, she handed the camera to a random person and we all got together to take a picture. Marilyn and Elvis were standing behind us since they were taller and we were standing in front of them. Just as the flash was about to go, I felt a hand grab my ass! My face must have looked shocked because the woman taking the picture laughed. We lined up again, but this time, I was next to Marilyn, then it was Alice and then Elvis. We took the next picture and I as soon as I heard Alice gasp, I knew Elvis did his little move on her. I giggled quietly.

"Thank you!" Me and Alice said together as we walked away. Now, normally I would snapped the mans wrist that dare touch me that way, but this was _Elvis!_

Me and Alice giggled the whole way home.

* * *

hey! this is all for chapter 14! here is some the slang dictionary for this chapter:

ankle biters = little kids

bash = a big party, or a great time

going ape = really mad

big tickle = hilarious, really funny

bit = an act

back seat bingo = necking in a car

jake = okay

have a cow = get very excited

cube = normal person

paint the town = a night in the city, in party's, have a blast

get chrome-plated = to get fancily dressed

in orbit = in the know, in the circle

'A' in the most = meaning towards a girl, meaning best they can look

**Please review!!! **


	15. Belly Bean and AliCakes

**hey guyssss! so this is chapter fifteeeeen! i hope you enjoy lol and im saying sorry in advance because i am sure that i'm going to over-use eighties slang in this chappie so...sorry! lol**

**enjoy!!! :D**

**

* * *

**Seattle, Washington. 1986.

"Barf me out, Belly Bean!" Alice shouted at me as we walked down the cloud-covered streets of Seattle. I had just said that it looked like a cat had thrown up a crayon box on her outfit, and she didn't like that one.

"Aw, Ali-cakes, you know your outfit is totally awesome." I said as I slugged at her arm, she dodged it and poked me in the ribs with a smirk on her face.

"Yes, Bells, I know. I just wanted you to admit it!" She said as she giggled and danced around, her colorful and poofy skirt was flopping around her neon blue-tight clad legs.

"Hey! You chicks are looking mighty minty this evening!" A seemingly drunk man said to us as we passed by.

"Eat my shorts!" I called behind us as we left.

"I sure would like to get in them!" He yelled.

"For sure!" The man next to him yelled.

"In. Your. Dreams!" Alice yelled as we kept walking away. Gee, there sure always some pervs out at night.

"Ugh, I hate low-life's like them. So annoying." Alice muttered as we continued our journey down the dark street. It was probably almost midnight, not a good time out for young girls like ourselves. Well, at least if you were human.

Me and Ali-cakes were out on the prowl tonight. We haven't hunted in almost over two weeks, and boy was I thirsty!

"Ugh, think if we were in school, Belly Bean! We would have boys drooling all over us!" Alice giggled to me. That suddenly got me thinking. Sure, we went to school a few times in the twenties and a few times in the forties, and then again in the sixties, but we haven't been to school in a while.

"Hey, what if we went back to school! With the way we dress now, we'll have the boys all over us for sure!" I suggested to my best friend and sister.

"Bonus! Bella, that is, like, the best thing you have ever come up with!" She shouted as she threw her arms around me.

"Gee, thanks, Alice. It's great to know the best idea I've ever had in sixteen-hundred years is going to school. Great." I said sarcastically as she let go of me. She just giggled at me, but instead of walking into town, she took and abrupt turn and made her way into a whole-in-the-wall bar.

We walked in and everyone greeted us.

"Hello, how are you girls doing this evening?" A friendly looking girl came up to us as we sat down at the bar.

"We are doing awesome!" Alice shouted, I laughed at her as the waitress asked if we were thirsty.

"Oh, yes. I'm very parched, but I don't think you have what I'm looking for." I said as I looked around the room, my hunting skills kicking in, smelling around for the best 'meal'.

"Oh, well maybe we do. What exactly are you girls looking for?" She asked again. Persistent little thing, ain't she?

"Trust me," Alice said, giving her a deadly glare, "you won't have it back there." She finished, nodding her head behind the bar, indicating where 'there' was.

"Alright, alright. Don't have a cow." She muttered as she walked away. Bad move. I could already guess what Alice was going to say next.

"Well, looks like I found my meal of the night." She said as I zero-ed in on my potential 'meal of the night'.

He looked about thirty, he had blond hair and blue eyes and a cocky-ass grin smeared across his face.

I walked up to him, planning on doing the usual. Seducing the pray.

He saw me walking towards him, my hips shaking with every step I took. His smirk got bigger, if that was even possible, and he pushed off the wall he was previously leaning on.

"Hello there, stud." I said as I gave him my sexy smirk. His eyes darkened instantly. Oh, yes. I was totally good at what I did.

"Sorry, no boinking tonight, I promised my wife I wouldn't do _that_ anymore." He said, I almost gagged. How could someone just cheat on their _wife??_ If you didn't want commitment then why did you get married, ya hoser!?

"Hmm, well that's just too bad." I said as I ran my finger down his chest and bit my lip. I don't see why, but he seemed to like it as his eyes had gotten darker. If someone ran their finger across my chest I would have burst out laughing, it probably would have tickled.

"Maybe I can make an exception." He said as he began to push me backwards until I was backed up against a wall. He began to lean in, about to kiss me.I pushed against his chest, rather hard as I heard him whimper. He leaned back and looked at me, confused.

"Maybe," I said, "but let's go somewhere more...private." I winked at him, grabbed his hand and led him out the back doors that led to an alley behind the bar.

Once we got outside, he pushed me up against the wall and, once again, tried to kiss me. Alice might play with her prey like that, but not me. I didn't want anyone but my love to touch my lips ever again.

I pushed him back again, this time he got mad.

"What the hell is your problem? You brought me out here for a reason!" He shouted as he pushed me harder against the wall, I let him. I was playing me defenseless act.

"I'm sorry, I'm just nervous." Being a predator for sixteen hundred years gives you good acting skills. I lifted my hands to my hair to 'nervously' poof up my already poofy long hair.

"What are you, eighteen?" He asked, looking at me curiously. I looked at him confused. Why would that matter to a perv like him.

"Seventeen." I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"My son is seventeen..." He seemed to be thinking about something. "Wait until he hears about this!" He shouted as he once again pushed me up harder against the wall and pressed his lips to my neck. I hissed but he didn't seem to notice. I grabbed his head and twisted it, killing him immediately. Don't fuck with me, I won't kill you. Well, I'll kill you, but I won't kill you as short amount of time as I would have had you fucked with me....

I lifted his neck up to my mouth, bit down, and did the usual feeding routine.

I set his body gently down in a dumpster, not wanting to disturb his death, in case someone were to pass by I wouldn't want them seeing me next to a dead body. As I said before, I still am a Spartan. Alice came out not five seconds later with the bartenders body in her hands. She smirked at me, and I grabbed the mans body, and we ran faster than ever to the coast, making sure no one saw us. We always chose a place with a beach or a coast to make sure we had a place to put the dead body's at rest. We still honored our vows we made over a thousand years ago.

We gently lay the bodies down in the ocean, letting the currents drift them away. One of the God's will eventually find them and they will be sent to their next destination.

On our way back home, we just walked, not really having anything to do.

"So, about the school thing." Alice started, "Like, I think we should move. But not far, I hear there is this small town a couple of hours from here. Forks, I think it's called."

"yeah, that would be cool Ali-cakes. We've been here for a few years anyway.

*F*O*R*S*P*A*R*T*A*

We spent the whole night packing and laughing and just being kids! When we were done, we packed all of our belongings in our separate cars. We each had our own. I had a red Lamborghini Countach LP 5000 **(pic on profile)**. Alice drove a yellow Chevy Corvette Indy 500** (pic on profile)**.

We then got into our seperate cars, and still being able to hear each other, we had hilarious conversations the whole way to Forks, Washington. I think at one point I even asked Alice if there was a 'Spoons, Washington'. She got a big tickle out of that.

A couple of hours later, we were pulling up to our new home that Alice had bought for us last night. When you have the right amount of money, you can get whatever you what in any amount of time.

"This is it! Isn't it awesome!" Alice exclaimed as she waved her hands around like a showgirl. I giggled at her and examined the house. It was small, but cute.

"I'm surprised, Alice! I was totally expecting like a mansion or something!" I laughed at her, Alice usually only likes getting the best of things. Suddenly her face had a big frown on it.

"I tried! But the _only_ mansion here is already occupied! This was the next best thing!" She said, stomping in to the house with all of her luggage. I laughed at her and thought to myself: _Wow, only one mansion in Forks....What the Hades?_

We went inside, and I found out that I really like this house, it has a certain charm. Bonus!

We each picked our own rooms, I got the room with the window that looks out on the front yard, while Ali got the one facing the back yard.

We unpacked our belongings and somehow we both ended up in the bathroom trying to figure out what we were going to where the next day. It was about four in the morning, meaning we have about three hours until school starts. Alice had already called them to set everything up, I don't know how, but this girl can get _anything_ she wants!

We had each already picked out our outfits; I decided to wear bright pink skinny jeans today with a big tank top that had the sleeves torn, the they opened up all the way to my hips. I wore a bright pink bra underneath that so you saw a good portion of my sides, and back. I wore some big black stilettos to go with it, and to finish it up I put on big pink and black watched on my arms and my long brown hair was in a side-ponytail.** (outfit on profile)**

Alice on the other hand...wasn't being herself. I think she had something on her mind. She didn't put together the _best_ outfit, it was most definitely_ not_ Alice-like. She was a big paninaro!

She was wearing a bright shiny blue shirt-dress that was cut open all on one side, but had a few ties that were tying it together. So most of her side was showing, too. Underneath that she was wearing shiny and metallic-y leggings underneath that, it was completed with strappy black stilettos. Her hair, which hasn't been cut since the twenties, was in two short spiky pigtails on either side of her head, under her ears. She wore big colorful beads on her arms as bracelets and a few colorful necklaces. **(outfit on profile)**

By the time we were done getting ready it was already seven! We had to be at school in thirty minutes, so we decided we would go to school early to get our schedules and other things we might need.

We got into my red Lamborghini and sped off to school.

"Do you even know where it is?" Alice asked as she looked out the window.

"No, but it can't be that hard to find, this is such a small town!" I said as I sped up as I saw a sign the read: 'Forks High School', then underneath that it read: 'Home of the Spartans'

"Well, they were right about one thing, Ali." I said as I turned into the parking lot.

"What, Belly Bean?" She asked, suddenly her chipper self again.

"This is now the home of the Spartans." I said as I laughed at my corny joke. She giggled and punched me in the arm, which only made me laugh harder.

"Well, let's get this show on the road, Pisser!" She exclaimed as she jumped out of the car. When I got out of the car, it was then that I noticed that everyone was staring at us, and our car, with their mouths open. I just shrugged and kept walking to the office.

"Isabella and Alice Brandon." I said as we stepped up to the front desk. We switch our last names every time we move to a new town to keep it fair. After all, we don't want to always be Brandon, or always want to be Swan for that matter.

"Oh, yes, of course." The middle aged woman said after staring at us for a few moments. "Here are your schedules, and this," She said holding up a piece of paper, " you have to get signed by all of your teachers, okay dolls?" She asked. We nodded our heads, thanked her, and left.

"Okay...," Alice started, "We have English, lunch, and gym with each other. Is that it?" She asked, a pout on her face. I giggled and flicked her bottom lip.

"Good, I'm tired of seeing your moldy face!" I laughed at her shocked expression.

"As if, Bella Sw-- Brandon!" She yelled at me as she chased me to the front doors of the school, I squealed as she slammed into me, sending both of us slamming into the hard concrete of the parking lot.

"Psych!" I yelled as we both rolled on the floor laughing.

Suddenly we heard clapping and looked up to see the probably half of the student body laughing and applauding us. We just laughed and bowed to our audience.

"Come one, Ali-cakes." I said as I grabbed her hand and made our way through the crowd and into the school doors. Once inside, I felt the fire in me wanting to burst. I knew what that meant. There were other vampires around. My fire is like an instinct, whenever there is possible danger, it spikes, edging me on to set something aflame.

I shook off the feeling off and kept walking, I could tell Alice had felt their presence, too. But we came off across other vampires every once in a while, yet not once were they ever interacting with humans. Weird...

First period was English, with Ali-cakes. We spent the whole class period talking so quietly no human had a chance of hearing or seeing us. We would occasionally erupt into a fit of giggles and the teacher would glare at us.

"Ms. Brandon, Ms. Brandon? Do we have a problem here?" He asked, placing his hands on his hips. Ha!

"Let's freak him out." I said quickly and quietly to Alice, she knew what I meant, we do this all the time.

"No, Mr. Jenks." We both said at the same time, as innocent as can be. We put on our 'Angel from Heaven' smile and placed our folded hands on the desk, we did all of this at the same time.

He faced turned almost frightened. He just shook his head as if to clear his thoughts and then continued with the lesson.

We continued on, giggling and laughing, until it looked like Mr. Jenks had the courage to tell us something again.

"Ms. Swan...Ms. Swan," He said, addressing both of us, "Would you like to tell the class what is so funny?"

"No, sir. It's more of an inside joke anyway." I said, smiling my devilish smile at him, the one I saved for my prey. He swallowed and his Adams-apple bobbed up and down.

"Well, then I suggest you keep it down." He said with as much authority as he could muster, but when I glared at him he winced. "Please." He added.

"I can't promise anything, Mr. Jenks." I said as I plopped my feet up on the desk. Alice was cracking up in her seat, about to fall out of her chair.

"Feet off the desk....Isabella." He said, clearly frightened. I laughed.

"Sorry." I said as I put my feet back down. He then seemed to notice something in my sudden movement.

"And that shirt is inappropriate, Ms. Swan. Both of you." He said, sitting down and getting out a piece of paper. I looked around the room and saw a few girls with mini skirts that barely covered their asses. I rolled my eyes, knowing he just wanted a reason to get me out of his room.

So he wrote us up. The dweeb got us detention!

We were sitting in the principles office, waiting for him to show.

The door suddenly opened and in walked a tall and balding man that smelled like Old Spice. Ew.

"Ms. Swan...Alice, Bella. Wait, I mean Bella. Alice, why are you here?" He asked, totally confused.

"Umm, Mr. Jenks sent me here, too. He said my outfit was 'innapropriate'." She said with air quotes around 'inappropriate'.

"There is nothing wrong with either of your outfits." He said. I was totally shocked! I am showing my bra and all of my sides, I love the eighties!

"Oh, so I can go then?" Alice asked hopefully. He nodded his head and she bolted out the door, obviously not caring what happened to me. I sighed and slid down into my chair.

"Ms. Swan, you on the other hand disrespected Mr. Jenks." He said, looking at me sternly. I just rolled my eyes.

"I did nothing of the sort!" I said, faking innocence.

"It says here, you refused to tell the class what was funny, didn't apologize, and placed your feet on the desk and rolled your eyes at him. Four times." He said looking at me in the eyes. Damn, this man was the bomb! He didn't even flinch when I glared at him, he's bad!

I smiled at him approvingly.

"Yes, I did all of those things." I said, sitting up straighter. He smiled evilly back at me.

"Detention. After School." He said, narrowing his eyes at me. Okay, this man is totally my new favorite teacher! I quickly looked at his nameplate. Mr. Wiles.

"Yes, sir, Mr. Wiles, sir!" I saluted him as I exited the door and headed back to class.

All too soon it was lunch time, I quickly figured out that there were three lunches. A lunch, B lunch, and C lunch. So not all of the juniors would have lunch together. I found that Alice didn't have my lunch I just decided to skip lunch. I walked around outside, and behind the bleachers. I stayed there, off in my own world, until I heard footsteps. My head snapped up and met Mr. Wiles hard eyes. I smiled.

"Ms. Swan! Mind telling me why you're skipping?" he asked, angry. I shrugged.

"It's just lunch, I didn't think it was that important." He shook his head, and closed his eyes.

"Ms. Swan. Isabella. Lunch was two periods ago, the last period is almost over." I looked shocked.

"I didn't know! I guess I just lost track of time." I said as I tried to think of what I had been doing. Oh yeah, that's right. Being the depressing person I am and thinking of the one thing, or person, that could ever make me feel whole.

"That's what they all say, Ms. Swan. Detention tomorrow, too." He said, pointing a finger at me. I sighed and nodded my head. I couldn't fight with my new favorite school authority.

"Well, school's over. Come on, I will escort you to detention. It's actually ironic how Mr. Jenks is the detention teacher this afternoon." He laughed, an evil tint in it. Only more reason to the love the guy. I laughed with him.

We walked to the classroom, and he opened the door. It was filled with students, and of course, Mr. Jenks was sitting behind the desk, his feet propped up on it.

I scanned the room and didn't really recognize any of the students. I heard a gasp and my eyes immediately flew to beautiful topaz-colored eyes. It was only when I saw his face did I realize they were supposed to be emerald green.

* * *

**haha! cliffy! I love you too! lol **

**so incase u couldn't get the polyvore pictures that I posted on my profile, just send me a PM and i'll send them to you if you want :) **

**I couldn't figure out any other way, if you have some ideas to post those pics from polyvore please tell meee!! lol i made some really cute outfits, and if you are a visual person like me then u want to see these! hehe**

**3 Lissa  
**


	16. Four Heart Attacks and a Few Faints

**this is chapter 16! i hope you enjoy it! i loveee the eighties! i was originally going to make the reunion in modern times, like in the book, but i just love the eighties so much! that and I thought i would make something hopefully a bit different(:**

**ah! omg im soooo sorry! i just noticed that on the last chapter i called bella 'ms. swan' a few times! I will hope to change that to ms. brandon soon. I just forgot that it was changed grrr. sorry if anyone got confused.**

**3 Lissaaa**

**

* * *

**My breathe was caught in my throat.

No.

No, it couldn't be him.

He was...dead.

But it looks like he's staring at me right now.

No.

It _is not_ him. It can't be. He's gone. I got snapped out my thoughts by the sound of Mr. Wiles voice.

"Bella? _Bella?_" He asked, waving a hand in front of my face. When Mr. Wiles called me Bella, the Edward look-a-like stood up, frozen.

"Mr. Cullen, sit down." The prick behind the desk told him firmly. Mr. _Cullen?_ The name rang a bell, but Edward's last name was Masen. Edward Anthony Masen.

_Mr. Cullen_ didn't sit down, he kept staring at me. I kept staring at him. His mouth was ajar and he was breathing kind of funny. I listened for his heartbeat to make sure he was okay when, surprisingly, I couldn't find one. I was confused to the max.

Was this Edward? Could it be?

Suddenly I saw his mouth twitch up into a crooked half smile before it was gone completely. I knew right then it was my love.

"E...Edw-ward?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"Bella..." He said, almost reverently. Before I could tell what was happening, a smile broke out on both of our faces and I was running towards him at barely a human pace.

We crashed into each other and I was holding on to him for dear life.

"Edward!" I dry sobbed as he just held me and buried his face in my hair.

"Oh, Bella, I've missed you so much." He said as he held on to me tighter.

"What in Zeus' name our you doing here? I thought you were--!" My sentence broke off with a sob as I cried harder. Oh hell, I'm crying in public, I realized. He held on to me even tighter and kissed the top of my head.

"I love you, Bella." He said, loud enough for the others to hear. I didn't care, I was back in his arms.

"I love you too, Edward." I said as I grabbed his face and smashed his lips to mine in a _very_ passionate kiss.

"If you two plan on having next Tuesday free, I suggest you stop with the PDA." Mr. Dick-Head warned us. I really hate that man.

Edward broke away and I whimpered, not wanting to stop. He smiled and pecked my lips before turning to Douche Almighty, Mr. Jenks.

"I'm sorry sir, but Bella and myself will not be staying for detention." He said, smiling at the dweeb while grabbing my hand. I smiled up at him, he smiled back down at me.

"Excuse me?" Mr. Wiles said, shocked, still standing in the doorway. I decided to step in, he was, after all, my new favorite teacher-person.

"Oh, please, Mr. Wiles!" I begged, letting go of Edward's hand, even though I didn't want to. I walked over to Mr. Wiles and did my "Angel from Heaven" smile. He glared at it, which kind of shocked me but I didn't let it show.

I could hear Edward's silent laughter and shot a semi-glare at him, too fast for humans.

"I believe that smile is the exact reason you're in here, Ms. Brandon. If you think that trouble-making smile is going to get you out of here, you are highly mistaken. Take a seat." He ordered. I turned around to Edward and saw he looked confused. I was about to explain when Mr. Wiles cut me off, I rolled my eyes.

"You can discuss personal matters after detention. You both have to endure your consequences, don't think you're 'charm' can get you out of this one. Both of you." I was in total shock. Mr. Wiles is a bad ass! "And don't roll you're eyes at me, Ms. Brandon!" He called over his shoulder as he walked out of the classroom, embracing his authority. Damn....

I turned to Edward and practically tackled him. I jumped on him, wrapping my legs around his waist as I peppered his face with kisses. He was laughing joyously as he had his arms wrapped around my waist, keeping me held up. I had my arms wrapped around his neck as I leaned and kissed him again, loving the feeling of his soft lips against mine. I had waited nearly seventy years for this, and it was worth it..

"Umm, Ms.--Ms. Brandon?" Mr. Prick-Douche said shakily, obviously still frightened of me. He had seen only a portion of my innocent evilness and he was this frightened? Ha! Pussy...

I broke away from our kiss and looked at him. "What?" I asked, irritated at him for interrupting us. I could hear the few kids in the room snickering at the little show. I didn't care, I had missed Edward so much!

Mr. Jenks flinched.

"Uh--umm...I uh, you see, I--aahhh." He couldn't seem to form a sentence, so I smirked at him and mocked him, except I made it sound rather perverse. Immature, I know.

"Ahhh, oohhh, uuh. Uh, ah, uh!" I moaned and groaned as if I were boinking someone, letting my head fall back as if I were I was really enjoying it. Edward laughed at me as he sat down in the chair he was sitting in before, he brought me down with him so I was sitting on his lap now. The other students erupted into a fit of snickering.

Mr. Jenks blushed and buried his face in his book. Dweeb.

I turned around so I was straddling Edward. I smiled a small but very happy smile at him. I could feel all of the students eyes on us but, once again, I didn't give a flying pig fuck.

"You're an evil woman, Bella...Brandon? What happened to Swan?" He asked as he ran his hands threw my hair. I smirked at him.

"Who are you talking to, stud?" I joked, "What happened to Masen?" I asked. It was then that I really noticed the difference.

His face was much more angular, making him more sexy than cute. His hair was still the same bronze mess, it reminded me of sex hair. He was wearing a kind of bright orange wife beater type shirt with black skinny's that had some zippers on them, he finished it with converse that had a comic book like picture on it. He was wearing neon colored watches on his arms, as well.

"I changed it when I was adopted." He smiled. I frowned.

"How did you...? I mean I saw you when you....died." I forced the word out. He kissed me lightly and hugged me closer to his chest.

"My doctor turned out to be one of us, and when my heart stopped, he gave me CPR, making my heart beat long enough to get the venom through my veins." He said quiet enough so that no one else could hear. I was in shock.

"A vampire doctor? That's totally comical." I said as I looked over at Mr. Jenks. He was glaring at us, but once he saw me he immediately went back to reading his book. I giggled.

"What did you do the poor man?" He asked as he studied my face. "God, you look the same. I never would have believed you were... this... when I was human." Ah Edward, always one to get distracted.

"You mean monster." I said, then suddenly I realized something. "Hey, what's up with your eyes. Why are they, like, topaz?" I asked, it seems he had just realized something as he was kind of frozen.

"It's my diet, my father figure found a different way." He said as he looked into my eyes, his face almost turned disgusted.

"What?" I said quietly as tears came to my eyes. There was another way? Carlisle was right all those years ago? Oh, Zeus, was he repulsed by how I lived now?

"I'm sorry, Bells. They're still beautiful, they just mean something different to me now." He said, meaning my eyes. "Please, don't be sad." He begged. "I will always love you, no matter what." He assured me as he gently kissed me neck, where a scar would be from my transformation, only visible to a vampires eye.

"How?" I asked. He seemed to know what I meant as he smiled at me and proceeded to explain.

"We feed off of animals, we call ourselves vegetarians. Our awesome little inside joke." He joked.

"Animals? How could I not think of that." I said, slapping my forehead. How could we skip over something so simple and _obvious_!

He laughed at me.

"Hey, it's cool, I wouldn't of thought of it if my 'dad' hadn't of been the one to change me. No one would know if they weren't told, we rely too much on our instincts." He said, sounding like a hacker. I giggled, he was still the cute teenage boy I had fallen for almost seventy years ago. He smiled and kissed me again.

We sat there, holding on to each other and having silent conversations throughout the rest of the detention period.

"Alright, detention's over!" Mr. Jerk announced suddenly, making all the other students jump in surprise. I got off of Edward's lap, and he grabbed my hand as he stood.

"Come on, Alice is waiting for me." I said as we traveled out of the classroom and into the hallway. It felt so surreal to be walking with Edward! Not to mention the fact I felt like a total Joanie compared to Edward now. He was just so rad!

"Alice! I totally forgot about her." He said sheepishly. "I still can't believe you're here Bells!" He yelled as he picked me up and spun me around. I was laughing my ass off and hanging on to him for dear life even though I knew nothing would happen. He set me down and gave me yet another passionate kiss, making me feel week in the knees. I brought my hands up so they were wrapped around his neck.

"Oh. My. Zeus!!" I heard Alice yell. We broke apart and Edward ran to engulf her in a bone-crushing hug. I laughed at her shocked expression.

"Ali! I missed you, chica!" He yelled as he spun her in circles. Suddenly her arms flew around him.

"Edward!!" She yelled/giggled. It was so cute how much they looked like brother and sister. He set her small frame down and came back over to me, wrapping his arm around my waist. In 1917, we would have been labeled improper and, basically, whores. Just another reason I love the eighties!

We walked out to the car and got in, Edward sat next to me in the passenger seat, as it was my car. Alice just sat in the back with her lonely self.

"Why don't you guys come over to my house and meet my family?" Edward suggested as he grabbed my hand and rested it on the center consul.

"Sounds great!" Alice said from the backseat.

"For sure." I agreed. Edward gave me the directions and soon we pulled up to a mansion in the woods. Alice gasped.

"_You_ are the ones that stole my mansion!" Alice yelled angrily. I laughed at Edward's confused expression.

"Sorry?" He said uncertainly.

"Just ignore it, she got all puffy when we moved here because the one mansion in Forks was already taken." I giggled at her little frown. He chuckled as he got out of the door and opened mine for me before I could even reach for the handle. I kissed his cheek after I got out of the car, thanking him. He gave me a gorgeous crooked smile, I returned it with one of my own.

He grabbed my hand, but before we made it to the door it was ripped open by a beautiful woman with caramel hair. She had a large smile on her face and was dressed like a mother.

"Edward, who is this?" She asked kindly, yet excitedly as she noticed we were holding hands.

"Mom, Esme, I'll explain everything inside. Just gather everyone in the living room." Edward said as he led us in the house.

We walked in the living room and I'm assuming everyone was there, for there were many people. I was shocked at the size of Edward's family.

"Carlisle!?" Alice exclaimed. I looked to where she was staring wide-eyed immediately at the mention of our long lost father.

"Carlisle!?" I repeated. The man I knew as my father stood up slowly.

"I never in a million years thought I would find you girls again." He said as he sped over to us and engulfed us both in a fatherly hug. We held on for a few minutes as me and Ali dry sobbed onto our fathers coat. We pulled away and everyone was staring at us, confused. Today had to be the most shocking day of my life.

"I'm confused." The caramel haired woman said.

"Honey," Carlisle started, "This is Alice and Bella. Without them....I wouldn't be alive today." He said, laying a hand on each of our shoulders. Edward was looking at with a smile.

"Okay, I'm, like, totally confused." A beautiful blond said from the lap of a very strong looking man. Whoa! I took a double take at the strong man that was holding her. His face...It was so familiar. He was staring at me too, his eyebrows were scrunched together. He looked just like...Oh my Zeus.

"Tha--...Thaddaios?" I whispered, tears in my eyes. He set the blond down and stood up slowly.

"Athanasia?" He asked as he walked toward me. I heard Alice gasp and whisper: "Oh my Zeus." He turned and looked at Alice, looking a little harder.

"Sapph--Sapphira?" He asked. I screamed and launched myself at him. He picked me up and spun me around. I cried once again today. Correction,_ now_ it is the most shocking day of my very long existence. I'm sure if I were human I would have had four heart-attacks and fainted a few times by now. He set me down and I looked around, the tears still in my eyes.

"I guess we should all explain a little." I said, sitting down on Edward's lap, his face one of pure shock and confusion.

* * *

Hey! lol i hoped you like this chapter!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!

boinking means having sex

hacker means a very smart person, usually knowing lots about computers and their systems

and feeling like a Joanie means to feel dull and unattractive

Once again, please REVIEW!!!!!


	17. My Baby Is Always Happy

Sorry it took so long to update! :P i've been busy with school and stuff and stuff. plus me failing isn't making anything any better either :P lol what can i say? i like to have fun! :P

here is chapter 17! please enjoyyy! and review! yeah, don't forget to review!

* * *

"Yeah...I think you should." The blond beauty said as Thaddaios picked her up and sat her down on his lap. Aw, this must be his little mate. How cute.

I smiled at him and he gave me a small smile back. I'm sure if he were human he would have blushed, so I giggled.

"Bella love, would you mind explaining? And here I thought I would be the one explaining." Edward said as he chuckled. I noticed Thaddaios looked confused when Edward called me 'Bella'. I wonder if he had a new name, too.

"Okay," I began, looking at Alice who was staring at a tall dude with blond hair, "I think we should start from the beginning. Our human life."

"_Our_ human life?" the tall dude with blond hair asked with a southern accent, "Who did you know when you were human?" Let's nickname him 'Texas'.

"Cool it, Texas, I'm getting there." I said, Edward and Thaddaios chuckled at me while Alice just punched my arm.

I looked around the room. It was me and Edward in an arm chair, with me sitting on his lap. Then, Alice and Texas were sitting on a love seat. Oooh.

Across the room was Thaddaios and Blondie in another arm chair, then Carlisle and Caramel (motherly looking woman) on a sofa.

"A dark and stormy day, it was! The day Athanasia Andronika was born to a world of war and death!" Alice exclaimed in a dramatic English accent. I giggled at her and Thaddaios threw a pillow at the dramatic pixie.

"Nice intro, Ali-Cakes but I think I can take it from here." I said, rolling me eyes at her.

"Whatever, Belly Bean. My story would have been way cooler." She said, crossing her arms over her chest. I just rolled my eyes and started my story.

"What Alice here said is true. I _was_ born into a world of war and death. As was Sapphira Herodias and Thaddaios Andronika." I started, pointing out who Sapphira and Thaddaios were.

"I was born Athanasia Andronika, today that would mean Immortal and Victorious Warrior basically. Sapphira Herodias meant Blue Eyed Hero. Lastly, Thaddaios Andronika, my brother, would mean Courageous, Large Heart and Victorious Warrior." Everyone seemed to gasp when I said Thaddaios was my brother.

"Hell yeah." I heart Thaddaios mutter. I giggled at him.

"These girls truly have an amazing story to tell. I don't remember it well, as I was human, but I do remember the extravagance." Carlisle said smugly.

"Whoa, you knew Carlisle when he was _human_? Like, seriously? How old are you guys?" Blondie asked curiously.

"Well," Alice started, "We were all born in Sparta." She said quickly. Like ripping off a band-aid, I thought.

It was silent for a while..

"Like, ancient Sparta? With the shields and the spears?" Edward asked. I nodded.

"Ha! Looks like you're dating an older woman, Eddie-Boy!" Thaddaios roared, I once again rolled my eyes and continued.

"We were all born around 480 B.C.. It was perfect." I said, tears welling in my eyes, "Me and Thaddy, we were a happy family with Mother and Father, when he came home from war, that is." I said, my old self seeping through. My speech was becoming more proper, and my old accent was seeping through.

"Thaddaios was nearly seven years younger than I. Only months old when I was sent to the School of Sisterhood to be trained into the perfect Spartan woman. That is where I met Sapphira and Xanthe, we all became the best of friends rather quickly, as we all shared the same barracks. Everything was perfect. Perfect for a Spartan at least. For we lived for the harsh training, the exercising for hours, the beating... We lived for war." I said, then Alice decided to take over.

"We did. Our home was based on war, and we were proud of that. Still are. In fact," She said, brightening up, "A Spartans favorite sound in the _world_ was, and still should be, --"

"The musical sound of our beautiful Spartan soldiers sandal covered feet, padding against the sandy gravel. And the rhythmic clanking of our shields and spears." Thaddaios finished, remembering the exact words our beloved King Leonidas.

"King Leonidas said those words." He said, "I was only a soldier for him for two years. Two beautiful years, I might add. By the time I became a soldier, a legal Spartan at the age of eighteen, my sister and her best friends had gone missing, until this day. Missing since the day she was to become a Spartan at the young age of seventeen. Lucky." He added with a smirk. "I was only ten when they went missing. It was awful, for our father had died some years before in the ever tragic, Battle of Thermopylae. The battle against the gruesome God-King Xerxes, as he liked to call himself." He chuckled a bit right then, "Only one remained to tell the tale, for Leonidas sent him back to do so, knowing no one of Sparta's Brave Three-Hundred soldiers would survive against Xerxes' millions. It nearly killed Mother, having her husband and daughter both violently ripper from her. From us." His eyes became a bit glassy, and I was already dry sobbing quietly onto Edwards shoulder. "Anyway...When Athanasia, Sapphira, and Xanthe disappeared, they made statues of them a few years later. But only of Sapphira and Athanasia, for we had found Xanthe's body in an alleyway...Drained of all blood. The statues were to remember the lost souls of the two Spartan girls who had practically vanished into thin air." He finished, looking down at his shoes.

"They, the murderers, took two changing Spartans to a little house, hundreds of miles from Sparta in the middle of no where." I cut in, telling the story of which my brother did not know yet.

"That's really all. We we attacked in an alleyway by a person that had stalked me for years. Later we found out they were initially there to change _every_ Spartan into an Immortal." I said.

"In other words, they wanted Spartan's in Xerxes' army." Alice said, clarifying some confused faces. "Wait, how were you changed, Thaddaios?" Alice asked.

"In war. Same reason you were changed, I suppose. The Immortals killed nearly every Spartan there. Xerxes eventually took over Sparta, ending it." He said, remorse lacing his tone.

"Later," Alice said happily, trying to lighten the melancholy mood of the room, "Me and Bella traveled _all_ around the world! Sometimes we were together, sometimes we weren't. We were always changing our names whenever we went to other countries, trying to keep up with the times and the languages. That's why our names are so different now. But, we haven't changed our names since we met Carlisle in the sixteen-hundreds. We didn't want anything to deter him from finding us." She said, smiling up at Carlisle.

"Oh, yeah! I almost forgot!" Thaddaios yelled, jumping up. "Emmett Cullen, at your service!" He saluted me and Alice, I giggled.

"Bella Brandon, here! With my trusty sidekick, Alice Brandon!" I exclaimed, jumping into his arms.

"About that, whatever happened to Bella Swan?" Edward asked as I sat back down in his lap.

"We switch out, sometimes we're the Swan sisters, others we're the Brandon sisters." I shrugged and gave him a quick kiss.

"Ew!" Thadd-- Emmett yelled, covering his eyes, "Help me, Rosie!" He yelled as he hid his face in Blondie's hair. So her name is Rosie, huh?

"I'm Rosalie." She said, answering my unspoken question. "But you can call me Rose." She said sweetly.

"Oh, I'm Esme, dears!" She said, and giggled. I smiled politely at her then looked expectantly at Texas.

"So, Texas, what's your name?" I asked, earning giggles and chuckled around the room.

"I'm Jasper, ma'am. Pleasure to meet you fine ladies." He said. I pouted a bit in an 'Aw!' face at his southern gentleman-ness.

"Oh, Thadd- Emmett." Alice said, correcting her self, "You would _not_ believe the scandals Bella here has been through." She said smirking at me.

"Oh, Alice no! You've had scandals, too!" I said, hiding my face in the crook of Edward's neck. I could feel him chuckling.

"Not as many as you, dear sister." She said, sitting back in the love seat, getting ready to tell them. Noo!!

"Alice, really! Is it necessary!?" I asked, looking at her now. Truth it, I didn't want Edward to know the monster that I was.

"Yep." She said like a true smart ass.

"Bitch." I muttered. She looked at me and smirked even more.

"Well, there was this one time--" She started, but was cut off by Emmett.

"At band camp!" He shouted with a proud grin on his face, but as soon as he Alice glared at him he apologized. "Sorry."

"There was this one time..." She started, raising an eyebrow at Emmett, daring him to say something. Luckily he didn't and she continued. "Bella swam _all_ the way from the _middle_ of the _ocean_ on a _pirat_e ship to France,_ sobbing_! Ya want to know why? Because she just--"

"Alice no!" I yelled, pouncing on her. We both flew off the back on the couch and onto the floor behind it. We were on the floor wrestling and growling when I felt two hands around my waist that immediately made my sides tingle. Edward.

I stopped and let him lift me off of Alice, and he carried my away.

"Enough stories for tonight, kids." I heard Carlisle say before the front door closed. I had arms wrapped around his neck as he carried me bridal style up the stairs and to a room. He opened the door and I could already tell it was his room. It was a bright blue color and nothing in the room matched, just like it was when he was human. I laughed at him as he set me down.

"You haven't changed a bit." I said.

"I know, aren't I awesome?" He asked, jokingly.

"Absolutely awesome." I said as I reached up on my toes and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. I pulled away and he growled playfully, throwing me on the bed. I couldn't help but to burst out into giggles.

He was still growling as he climbed on top of me and playfully bit my neck.

"Oh, no! A vampire!" I gasped. He chuckled and kissed me v_ery_ passionately. Like, rolling on the bed, passionately. Oh, yeah. I'm totally about to boink Edward Cullen.

*F*O*R*S*P*A*R*T*A*

"Oh, yeah. I totally just boinked Edward Cullen." I said smugly as we got dressed the next morning.

Edward walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"And I totally just boinked Bella Brandon." He said, biting my ear. I giggled and turned around in his arms.

"I'm going to take a shower, I need clothes." I said, pouting. He kissed me and turned around, looking around his room. I smiled at him, knowing what he was doing. Suddenly he was speeding around the room, clothes were flying everywhere, some even hit me. I was laughing when he stopped in front of me, he was holding a black one shoulder dress with a side cut out. I looked at him strangely.

"Why do you have woman's clothing in your room, Edward?" I asked, hesitantly grabbing the skin tight dress from his hands.

"Our laundry always gets mixed up." He said, shrugging. So I took it to the bathroom, showered, changed and left the bathroom.

As soon as I walked out, Edward stopped. He was just walking around his room in a pair of skinny jeans, that's it. I stopped to marvel at his perfectly chiseled chest and abs, then walked over to him, knowing he was watching my hips sway.

I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Stilettos." I whispered, and he was gone. He came back not a second later with a pair of black peep-toe stilettos with studs on the bottom. I kissed him in thanks.

"Rose said those would go great with the dress." He said, kissing my neck.

"Mmm." I said brilliantly.

"Well, let's get the fuck out of here." He said, grabbing my hand. I giggled and pulled back, he looked at me confused.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" I pointed to his chest and he looked down.

"No, I wasn't planning on wearing a shirt..." He joked as he ran around his messy room again, looking for shirt. He stopped in front of me again, this time in a purple wife beater and orange skinny jeans and those same comic-book converse. I smiled at him.

"Sexy." I said.

"You know it, babe." He said, kissing me again.

He then grabbed my hand and we walked down the hall and down the stairs, to the living room where everyone was.

Jasper whistled. "Damn, Bells. You almost look hotter than yesterday." he said. I saw Alice sitting in his lap and winked at her. Looks like I'm not the only one who had fun last night.

"Why, thank you Texas." I said, smirking at him. He narrowed his eyes at me but kept his smile on his face.

"No problem, Sparta." He said.

After that, we all headed to the garage.

"What about my car, Edward?" I asked.

"We'll get it to your house after school." He promised, kissing me as he opened the passenger to a slick black car that looked extremely powerful. I had never seen a car like this before. (**picture on profile, link works i promise :)**

"Okay." I said, sliding into the passenger seat.

The ride to school was quiet. Edward kept our hands locked on the center consul the whole time, though, which kept a smile on my face.

When we got to school, everyone was going about their business. But when Edward got out of the car and made his way to the passenger door, everyone stopped to see who the lucky girl was sitting in Edward Cullen's car. I giggled as he opened the door, and helped me out of the car.. I heard nearly everyone gasp.

Edward pulled me out of the car, shut the door, and pretended like everybody was not watching us right now.

He pushed me against the car, earning more gasps, and crushed his lips to mine, earning the entire Forks High body to gasp in unison. All was silent as we kissed.

I pulled away for unneeded air.

"You know everyone is staring, right?" I asked. He nodded and kissed me again, his full body length pressed against mine pressed against the amazing car.

I pulled away again when people started to talk again, now talking about us, and looked up in his eyes. They were black. Not black in want of blood, but in want of me. I giggled and kissed him again, this time pushing him off me so I could smooth my dress down.

"You look mouth-watering right now." He said, placing his hands on my hips and leading me towards the school, me walking backwards. I wrapped my arms around his neck and jumped on him so my legs were wrapped around his waist, my dress was hiked up all the way, barely covering my ass. Good thing Edward's hand were there...

I kissed him as he walked. I heard the whispers, as did Edward, I'm sure.

_"Oh. My. God."_

_"Can you believe it?"_

_"She is so bodacious, dude. Cullen's a lucky bastard." _I smirked at that comment.

_"Like, what does he see in her? She's a total whore." _

_"For sure." _These comments made me frown, Edward noticed as he set me down on a picnic table and stood between my legs.

"You know you're not." He said sternly, holding my face in his big soft hands.

"I know." I said, closing my eyes and sighing heavily.

I felt him kiss me softly and then he picked me up off the table and set me on my feet.

"Come on, I have some classes to change." He said, as he led me to the front office. I smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"Really?" I asked, excited.

"Of course, I have to make sure my baby is _always_ happy." He said, whispering in my ear. I giggled and leaned into him.

As we entered the office, Mr. Wiles just happened to be standing right there when we walked in, hand in hand.

"Ah, Mr. Cullen, Ms. Brandon. What can we do for you today?" He said in mock happiness.

"I need a schedule change." Edward said, shrugging. He had a cocky ass smirk on his lips though.

Mr. Wiles looked from me to Edward.

"If you think you are going to get the same schedule as Ms. Brandon here, you are sorely mistaken, Mr. Cullen." He said, crossing his arms over his chest.

I decided to pipe in then, you know me.

"Mr. Wiles, you and I both know Edward is in the top ten percent. He has already learned all this shit, he won't be distracted by me, and I him." I said confidently, not giving a shit that I just cussed in front of the principal. He didn't seem to mind, but the lady at the desk looked mortified that I just talked to him in such a manner. Please, I could have this man wrapped around my finger in a second.

He seemed to think about it.

"I'll give you a week, if it doesn't work out, Mr. Cullen gets his old schedule back." He said as he turned around and left the room. I smiled brightly up at Edward and he kissed my cheek.

"You are brilliant, Bella." He said, walking up to the front desk.

"Well, you heard the man." I said to the woman behind the desk, and she speedily gave Edward his new schedule. He thanked her, being the ever gentleman, and we walked out, his arm around my waist.

* * *

okkk, so this was chapter 17! i hope you liked it. i said edward and bella were ooc! lol i like these eds and bells better! hehehe anyhoo! pleaaase REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!

if you dont review, i will think no one is reading, and if no one is reading, lissa no writing :(

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

thank you.

3 lissa.


	18. Where She Goes I Go

**soooo, this is chapterr 18! lol **

**I know some of my outifts aren't EXACTLY 80's material but im trying to get it as close as possible while working with modern clothes so... yeah.**

**im sorry if some things aren't exactly like the eighties but...im sorry, i wasn't alive in the 80's sadly so.. im sorryy! :P**

**welp, here goes nuffin! :P**

**

* * *

**

Maybe I fell asleep outside of the school building during lunch and this is all just one big dream. A really fantastic dream!

_But then again, Bella, vampires can't dream. Or sleep, for that matter._

So...I'm awake? Edward's arm is really wrapped around my waist? And we are really heading to our first class together?

_Yes, Bella. Zeus, what have you been smoking? Of course you aren't dreaming! Why would the Gods punish _anyone_ like that!?_

"Ugh, what are you _thinking?"_ Edward asked, extremely annoyed. I looked at him like he lost his mind. What is he talking about!?

"What?" I asked, perplexed. Why would I have to tell him what I'm thinking!? I mean I love him and everything but...Zeus!

"It's bugging me out! I can't hear _one _of your thoughts! I'm driving _myself_ insane!" He yelled, frustrated.

"What do you mean you can't hear one of my thoughts?" I asked, flustered. Then something clicked.

"Oooh... You read minds?" He nodded his head sheepishly. Adorable.

"Ooh! That's awesome, baby!" I yelled as I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist just as we walked in the classroom. Some of the kids snickered, some made disgusted noises (particularly Jessica Stanley) and others made an 'Aww' sound.

"PDA." The teacher said calmly. That is until he looked up and Mr. Ass-Fart saw who it was he was talking to and his eyes got all wide and shit.

I slid down, off of Edward.

"Edward! Bella! I saved you seats!" Alice yelled from the back of the classroom. I winked at her, and grabbed Edward's hand, bringing him forward.

"I believe you remember Edward?" I asked politely, he looked almost shocked that I was speaking to him in a polite tone. Not for long, hoser!

"Yes, Isabella, I do." he replied, almost confidently.

"It's Bella, Jim." I said, using his first name. **(A/N: ha! did you notice? ! hehe lol okie... back to the story)**

"Yes...Bella, and what is he doing here?" He asked, not correcting me from calling him by his first name... Chickenn!!!

"Oh! Why Mr. Wiles, himself, placed Edward in this class! Isn't is wonderful!?" I said excitedly, placing one of my hand on Edward's chest and kicking one of my legs back, making the picture of innocence. Mwahahaha!

Mr. Jenks just sat there, his eyes wide, gaping at us. As he turned around we heard him mutter, "I wish that old man would just retire, already."

"You shouldn't wish for things, Jim. Didn't your mother ever teach you that?" Edward said as we walked to the back of the classroom towards a giggling Alice.

After a crazy English class, filled of me, Alice and Edward making fun of Mr. Monkey-Vagina we headed to our next class, World History.

As we walked into the class, there were two seats left in the front of the class. Oh well, I thought, guess we'll actually have to listen. Maybe.

I grabbed my seat as Edward gave his slip to the teacher, then he joined me at our desk. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Alright class! Listen up! The school wants to try something new this semester so we're going to be learning about Ancient Greece!" I felt the smile spread across my face as Ms. Hudson said that glorious sentence.

"Alright, all this week we're going to be learning about...Sparta!" I gasped as she said this, how cliche! I felt Edward grab my hand and squeeze it, knowing I would be annoying in this class. I just giggled.

"She's going to get an earful." He whispered to me in a voice no one would pick up.

"For sure." I agreed and he chuckled.

"How many of you know all of the Gods they had in Ancient Greece." She asked, nearly everyone raised their hand. Who wouldn't know them?

"How many of you know some of the wars they had?" Only a few people had their hands raised, myself and Edward included.

"Okay, so we have a lot to learn!" She said, excited. "First we're learning about probably the most famous ancient battle! The Battle of The Hot Gates." She said.

"Thermopylae." I said quietly, Edward laughed at me for starting my correcting game so quickly.

"What was that, Ms. Brandon?" She asked.

"I said Thermopylae. It was called the Battle of Thermopylae. Hot Gates is the American way of saying it." I said, confidently.

"Very good. Okay, now this battle was deadly. It was Sparta's small army of three hundred against another Kings, Xerxes, army of thousands." She said. Oh, Hades! Woman, if you're going to teach, at least know what you're teaching! I couldn't keep my mouth closed. Edward knew this as he squeezed my hand tighter.

"Wow, wow, wow!" I said, waving my arms as I stood up.

"Ms. Brandon, do you have something _else_ to say?" Ms. Hudson asked, irritated. Like I give a fuck.

"It was not 'Sparta's small army'." I said, making air quotes. "Sparta's army was the entire city! The three hundred that went with Leonidas were his personal guard, a very prestigious placing. Xerxes army was also most definitely _not_ thousands.. It was millions! We easily conquered thousands within the first day!" I finished, sitting back down with a 'hmph'.

"_We?_" She asked, one eyebrow arched. Oops.

"Yes, I used to live there." I said confidently, easily covering my slip-up. Piece of cake.

"During the Battle of Thermopylae?" She asked again.

"Of course not, Ms. Hudson. But living in Sparta, we have documents with the exact happenings on them. I read them myself hundreds of times." The last part of the sentence was true, at least. I heard Edward chuckling, and as if to tease me he asked:

"You can read Ancient Greek writing?" He asked, a mask of confusion on his face, but I saw the humor in his eyes. I glared at him and answered.

"Yes. Yes I can." I said confidently.

"Oh, really? Can you, Ms. Brandon?" Ms. Hudson asked, thinking I must be lying. Hmph, I'll show this bitch.

"What does this say?" She said, pointing to a picture on the projector. It was a picture of a tablet that I had seen many times. It was me and my family's favorite.

"And so my king died, and my brothers died, barely a year ago. Long I pondered my king's cryptic talk of victory. Time has proven him wise, for from free Greek to free Greek, the word was spread that bold Leonidas and his three hundred, so far from home, laid down their lives. Not just for Sparta, but for all Greece and the promise this country holds." I said with perfect ease, I didn't even have to look at the photo of the tablet, but I did just for show.

"Amazing. You and your sister really lived in Sparta?" I nodded my head and she continued, "That was one of the many famous quotes that had been chiseled onto stone tablets nearly seventeen hundred years ago. But who said this quote is unknown still today--" I cut off her wrong statment.

"Dilios." I said. She looked at me once again with a raised eyebrow.

"What was that, Bella?" She asked..

"His name was Dilios. He was the only survivor of the three hundred brave souls, for Leonidas had sent him back to tell the tale." I said, getting tired of having to correct her.

"Well, you seem to know _so_ much about Sparta, why don't you teach the class?" She asked.

"Well I would do a much better job then you are doing right now." I said, glaring at her.

"Principles Office." She said.

"Bitch." Edward said, loud enough for the teacher to hear.

"Principle's Office, both of you. Now." She said. I grabbed Edward's hand and we left the classroom.

"You didn't have to do that Edward." I said, knowing full well he called the teacher a bitch just to come with me.

"I told you, I need to make sure my baby's always happy." He said as he kissed my cheek. I giggled.

"That's why I love you!" I yelled just as we got to the principles office. We walked straight in and he did not seem surprised to find either of us here.

"Bella. Edward." He said in greeting.

"Wiles." We both said, respectively.

"Why are you in here this time?" He asked, throwing his feet up on the desk and playing with a stress ball in his hands

"Saying I could teach the class better than her." I said at the same time Edward said:

"Called her a bitch."

"Okay... Bella why did you say you could teach the class better than her?" He asked, looking at me dead in the eye.

"She asked if I wanted to teach the class because I kept correcting her, and I simply told her the truth." I said, leaning back in my chair.

"Mmkay, Edward. Why did you call Ms. Hudson a bitch?" He asked, looking at Edward straight in the eye.

"Where Bella goes I go." He said, slinging his arm around the back of my chair and a cocky ass grin on his face. I wanted to kiss it!

"Hmmm..." Mr. Wiles pondered.

"You know, I like you two." He said, pointing at us.

"Huh?" We both said, confusion painting our faces.

"You both rebel, you both stick together. You're tough but you're teddy bears for your family." He said, confidently.

"How would you know?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Just something I see." He said, getting up and once again left us sitting there wondering what the hell he meant by that.

"Okay..." I said as I stood up. Edward stood up and grabbed my hand, making it tingly.

I felt it not only tingle, but there was also another feeling. A feeling I knew all too well.

I immediately let go of Edward's hand, not wanting to hurt him.

"Bella, no!" Alice yelled running in to the office, obviously seeing what I am about to do.

"What's going on?" Edward asked, confused.

I was trying to keep it in, I didn't want to always cause destruction. I set my palms on Mr. Wiles desk and bent over,trying to calm down, only for the desk to erupt in flames.

"Oh, for the love of all that's holy!" Alice yelled as she ran in front of Edward, not wanting him to get hurt by the flames.

"The fuck!?" Edward yelled as he ran over to me.

"Edward, no! Let her calm down!" Alice yelled as she pulled him back over near the door. "It's her power, she won't get hurt." She assured him.

The flames were getting larger and were licking up the walls, getting closer to the door.

_Hephaestus, God of fire and forge, make the fire stop._ I prayed.

I heard evil laughing in my head. Goddammit, that's the problem with having to pray to one of the not-so-nice Gods, they don't always give you what you want.

"Hephaestus, please! God of fire and forge, make the fire cease!" I yelled, frustrated.

The flamed immediately stopped, and everything was ruined. Not only that, but now there was a little flame marking where the fire started on Mr. Wiles desk.

I looked over to the door, about to explain to Edward what he just saw, only to see Mr. Wiles himself standing there with his mouth hanging wide open. Then he fainted.

* * *

**Not my favorite chapter, it was more of a filler and to lead up to what's next to come.**

**Also I completely made this chapter up as i went along, barely knowing what i needed to put into it. please dont be mad! **

**later chapters will be better! **_DON'T FORGET TO LOOK ON MY PROFILE FOR OUTFITS!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!  
**


End file.
